It's a Magical Life
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Bella was planning to tell Edward the truth, but he left her. What was her secret? She’s a Witch. Heartbroken, she decides to go back to England to continue on her education at Hogwarts. But soon the Cullens come back into her life. Summary Inside. BxE
1. Return

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to their authers._

**TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**

_**~ It's a Magical Life ~**_

**Summary:****  
Bella was planning to tell Edward the truth, but he left her. What was her secret? She's a Witch. Heartbroken, she decides to go back to England to continue on her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also has another secret, that she and Harry Potter are destined to be the ones who fights Voldemort. But with the upcoming battle, they are in dire need for protection. So, Dumbledore asks some old friends for help. Who are these friends? Why, the Cullen's of course! It's been 6 months since she last saw them, so how is she going to cope with them being the ones who protect her? And how is Edward going to react when he finds out the love of his life is back, a witch, and in mortal danger?**

**Facts about Bella (MUST READ!): VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Bella believed that she was an orphan until her third year when, She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Sirius Black at the Shrieking Shake and he says he's her father, and that Harry's parents were her god parents. The only other people who know that Sirius is her father are Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Bella grew up in a muggle orphanage until she was fostered into a muggle family at the age of 9. Her foster parents were Mark and Lucy Swan. (Having the same last name as Charlie is just a coincidence!) **

**Bella left Hogwarts at the end of her 5th year. Harry discovered that Voldemort was also looking for the secret child of Sirius when he was in the graveyard during the third trial of the Triwizard tournament.**

**It was unknown why Voldemort was looking for Bella until she and the gang went to the department of mysteries and found Trelawney's prophecy announcing the two who would defeat the dark lord. Voldemort discovered that Bella was Sirius's child when Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius in front of Harry and Bella and she cried "Dad!" Bellatrix then reported to Voldemort that Bella was indeed the child he was looking for. Dumbledore sent Bella away for her own safety.**

**Charlie and Renee are not her parents; Dumbledore altered their memories to make them believe that Bella was their child.**

**When Bella first saw the Cullen's on her first day, she did not know that they were vampires, but she believed that they were more than human. That suspicion was confirmed when Edward saved her from Tyler's van. She still found out that the Cullen's were vampires by Jacob.**

**Bella was actually 16 when she first came to Forks, but looked older than she actually was. It was also Dumbledore who recommended that she pretend to be older. Edward left after her 17th birthday.**

**When Bella left Forks, all memories of her were erased. If she were to ever return, which she won't, no one would recognise her. It would be like she never existed. **

**Bella returns to Hogwarts in the middle of her sixth year.**

**When Sirius died, Bella decided that she would take on his last name, so instead of Isabella Swan, she was now Isabella Black.**

**This story starts at the beginning of Bella's 7th year.**

**THIS IS MY VERSION! THERE WILL STILL BE SOME THINGS THE SAME IN THE HP BOOKS –not that I've read them, I get all my info from Wikipedia – BUT SOME EVENTS WILL STILL BE THE SAME.**

**DUMBLEDORE IS **_**STILL **_**ALIVE! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Return**

(Make sure you read the above infomation if you wish to understand. TRUST ME!!)

I sighed as I looked out the window of the Hogwarts express. I was starting my 7th and last year at Hogwarts along with my best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. They have been with me ever since the beginning, and if I didn't have them now, I don't know what would happen to me.

Ever since Edward left me, I was never the same again. It was like there was a part of my heart that had been ripped away from me. The pain was unbearable.

_*Flashback*_

Okay, today was going to be the day I tell him the truth.

After what happened at my horrendous 17th birthday, I realised that at anytime my life could get ripped from me and Edward would never even know the truth.

So, I spent 3 days debating whether I should tell him or not. There were no rules to say that I could not tell him, I mean, he technically was a magical creature. I really wanted him to know, he knew everything about me apart from this. He trusted me enough with his own secret, so I should trust him with mine. He doesn't even know that I'm 17, not 18. What a mess that conversation would turn out to be.

I smiled to myself. I WILL tell him when we get to my house. He had asked that he could come over today, so it should be the perfect time to tell him.

I wonder why he even asked to come round. He should know that I would always want him round. Now that I think about it, he has been acting rather odd since my birthday. Distant. I didn't like it. I hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened. It was nobody's fault except my own. I should have been more careful.

I sighed as I climbed out of my truck and saw that Edward was parked in the drive. I frowned. That meant that he wasn't planning to stay. This must be more serious than what I thought.

"Come for a walk with me." He said in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I nodded my head. I knew that I was going to tell him my secret and once he finds out, he's going to flip. He's going to get so angry when he finds out that someone is after my life. Again. Poor Edward can't seem to get a break from protecting me, not that I would need it much. I am one of he most powerful witches of my age, along with Harry.

We walked a little way into the forest, but it wasn't as far as I thought it would be. He immediately let go of my hand and leant against a tree. He had is back to me and was staring at the ground, seemingly to be thinking about something hard.

I fingered my wand which was tucked in my pocket. Now was the time to tell him that I'm a witch. He deserved to know the truth.

"Edward I'm..."

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said suddenly, twisting around to look at me. His eyes were hard, not the usual molten fire that usually burned in his golden eyes. His words immediately had me backtracking.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"My family and I, it's time we moved on."

His answer confused me. Moved on? What on earth was he talking about? I thought he still had about a year before they would look too young for what they claimed to be.

I took a breath. I wasn't expecting this. "Okay, I'll come with you." It wouldn't be too hard to erase the town's memory of me. I was planning to do it eventually anyway, so I could live with Edward without anyone to say no. I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't mind. It would definatly save them a lot of trouble.

"No Bella. Not you. Only my family are going." He said coldly, his voice perfectly matching the cold look on his face.

With a tug on my heartstring, I realised that I had misunderstood what Edward had said.

"Why?" I asked in a broken voice. I thought he loved me. He had promised he would be by my side. Why was he doing this?

Edward was staring down at the ground again. His mouth twisted minutely for a second, but vanished before I could identify what emotion was on his face. When he looked up again, his eyes were harder, and truth be told, the look in his eyes scared me.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said slowly, as if to make sure I understood what he was saying. I heard him loud and clear.

"You...don't...want me?" I asked, praying that it wasn't true.

"No."

I clutched at my heart as he confirmed my worst fears. He didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him. I had always known that I wasn't, but now he had just admitted that truth.

"We're leaving tonight," he continued in a detached voice. "But I will make you one promise. I promise that this will be the last time you would ever see me. I won't come back. It would be like I never existed." With those words, the tears fell from my eyes. "Goodbye Bella."

"Wait!" I shouted desperately, reaching for him. I need to tell him now. Maybe if he realised that I wasn't as defenceless as he thought he might stay. If he knew that I was powerful, maybe that would make me worthy of him.

As I reached out, I thought he was reaching for me too, but his cold hard hands clamped around my wrists, pinning them to my sides. He leant forward and gently pressed his cold lips against forehead. My eyes closed on their own accord.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered, his lips brushing softly against my skin.

There was a light fluttering of leaves and an unnatural breeze. I opened my eyes. He was gone.

And along with him, my world shattered.

_*End Flashback*_

True to his word, that was the last time I saw him. It's been 6 months since then and the pain in my heart never once faded. I would have been much worse if I hadn't returned to Hogwarts. I would have become catatonic if I stayed with Charlie, the muggle who thought I was his daughter. I hated using him, but it was Dumbledore's order that I do what he told me.

Anyway, when I returned back to Hogwarts, it was my friends that kept me together, and I couldn't be more grateful.

At the end of my 6th year, I went to live at the Burrow with the Weasley's. They welcomed me with open arms. Harry and Hermione also stayed. It was better if we were all together.

"Bella, we're here." Hermione said softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I smiled in thanks and stood up to leave the train.

As we got to the carriages to pull us to Hogwarts, I froze. I had always assumed that the carriages were pulled by magic, but now there were these ugly winged horses pulling them. They were so pale; you could see the bones through its skin. I quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him aside.

"Harry, do you see those?" I asked him, pointing to the strange animal. His eyes widened when I pointed to them, but then understanding filled his eyes, followed by sadness.

"Yes, I can see them. They're Thestals. They are what we rode when we went to the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year."

"_That's_ what we rode?" He nodded. "So, why can I see them now, but not then?" I asked curious.

"They are only visible to those who have witnessed death." Harry whispered sadly.

"But when have I..."

"You saw Sirius get killed." Harry whispered.

I froze. That would explain how I can see them now. I watched my father die at the hands of his cousin, my family, Bellatrix Lestrange. It was just before I left for Forks. Harry and I had planned to live with him once we had finished school, seeing as Sirius was also Harry's Godfather. That made Harry and myself siblings, sort of. It was hard for both of us to watch him die.

A single tear slid down my face before I wiped it away. "Since when have you been able to see them?" I asked, getting of the subject of my father.

"Since my fourth year." Harry answered.

"How?" I asked.

"During the Triwizard Tournament, when I was in the graveyard. Cedric was with me and was murdered with the killing curse. Remember?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head. Of course I remember. Hermione and I were the only ones who believed that Harry was telling the truth about putting his name in the goblet of fire, even Ron doubted him. They had argued for weeks.

"But I thought you would have been able to see them when Quirrell died in our first year." I stated confused.

He shook his head. "I passed out just before Quirrell died, so I didn't see it. And before you ask, I didn't actually see my mother die either. I was in my cot. Dumbledore also thinks that even though I was there, I was too young to fully comprehend what had happened."

I nodded my head in understanding. Poor Harry has had so much to deal with throughout his life.

"Bella, Harry! Come on! The carriage is about to leave. Hurry up!" Ron called.

I rolled my eyes. "I can hear you perfectly well. There is no need to shout."

"Whatever." Ron huffed, before sitting back next to Hermione. It was so obvious that he loved her, and that Hermione loved Ron. I just wished that they would do something about it. I know what it's like to be in love._ "No Bella!"_ I scolded myself. I can't think about it. It would only hurt more when I'm alone.

I smiled at Hermione as she helped me onto the carriage. With a jolt, we started to move forward towards the Castle.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I missed the food." Ron said after a few minutes. We all chuckled at his randomness.

"Ron, is all you can think about is your stomach? I'm sure your mum would be pleased when she finds out that you prefer school food than her food." Hermione said giggling.

"Well, it's not my fault. Fred and George are the ones that got me paranoid about her food. If they hadn't put those _Ton-Tongue Toffee's _in my Ice-cream, I would never be wary of eating her food. Fred and George are evil." Ron said, putting his hands up in defence. **(A/N: **_**Ton-Tongue Toffee's **_**is a product of Weasley's Wizard Weezes. When eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple. To see other Weasley products, go to Wikipedia and search Weasley's Wizard Weezes.)**

I laughed. Ron was so mad at them for doing that. But I think he was mostly embarrassed because Hermione was there and saw him with a purple tongue.

We all sat in silence for the rest of the journey. We were all obviously caught in our own worlds. Unfortunately, my world was somewhere on the other side of the globe.

Soon, we pulled to a stop at the entrance of the Castle. Once our luggage was taken care of, we headed to the great hall.

We took our rightful seats at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was already sitting there, and when we sat down, she blushed when Harry smiled at her. I smirked slightly. She was so obvious.

Pretty soon the room was filled with students.

The sorting hat was placed on a stool at the front of the Hall where it sung its yearly song. Once it was finished, Professor McGonagall called the first years one by one to be sorted into their houses. We cheered whenever someone was placed in Gryffindor and some even booed when they were placed in Slytherin. However, they were silenced by a stern look from McGonagall.

Once all the students had been sorted Dumbledore stood and said a speech, which he usually does at the beginning of the year.

"...And I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is banned from all students unless they wish to suffer a dire and painful death." He said looking directly at me and my friends. We looked down at the table, grins spread wide across our faces. I don't even think that there has been one year which we haven't gone down into the Forbidden Forest. We came out okay. Mostly.

"There will be a few changes to this year." Dumbledore continued. We looked up at him confused. What changes? "Professor Snape has taken the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused for a moment, looking across the room. Many students weren't happy with this turn of events, especially me and my friends. Snape picks on us more than he does with others. "As you can see, this means that we will have a new Potions Master, however she has yet to arrive. So, I will take this opportunity to make a very important announcement." Dumbledore said seriously.

There was a shocked silence around the room. Harry and I exchanged glances. This must be very important. Dumbledore was never this serious. He was always sort of mysterious, and slightly mischievous, but never this serious. "As you all know, Voldemort is on the move. There have been more killings and the Dark Mark has been spotted each time. We do not know when or where his next move will be, so as a precaution, I have asked a very dear friend of mine if he and his family can come and help protect Hogwarts. He was more than happy to oblige. Now, you may all be wondering how one family can help protect us. But you see; this family is no normal family. They are in fact a coven of Vampires." There were shocked gasps all across the room, including myself. I don't need this now. I mean seriously, vampires? This will be a constant reminder of what I have lost.

I could feel someone shake my shoulder slightly, so I turned my head to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny look at me worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" Ginny whispered.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could. They don't know exactly what happened at Forks. All they know is that I feel in love with a boy, and he broke my heart. They also know that my life still revolves around his very being. "I'm fine Gin, don't worry."

She looked doubtful, but let it slide. Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Now, not one of you has absolutely anything to worry about. These vampires are not you garden variety vampires. They do not drink any human blood, but they do survive on animal." I would have guessed that. There is no was Dumbledore would let human drinking vampires into the castle. "Now, I know that most of you don't know anything about vampires; other than what the Muggle's talk about them in their myths, but I must tell you that those myths are all false. Everyone will learn about vampires during when you have your first Care of Magical Creature's lesson, and that will also include a demonstration from one of the vampires." Dumbledore paused for a moment, before continuing again. "I must warn you all, even though these vampires have retained their humanity, please remember that they are still vampires. At all costs, avoid bleeding whilst in the presence of them, as the blood could bring out their vampire instincts. And also, almost every spell does not affect a vampire. So be very careful."

All the students were whispering among themselves. Some were exited; some were confused, while others were terrified. However, all of them believed Dumbledore's words about the vampires. They trusted Dumbledore to make the right decisions for the schools and their safety. If vampires are what Dumbledore wants to protect the school, then vampires it shall be.

I looked over to my friends to gage their reactions to the news.

Hermione looked exited to learn about a something new.

Ron looked slightly frightened.

Harry was looking at me concerned. I guess my facial expression showed my discomfort about the vampire school monitors. He probably just doesn't understand why I'm upset about it.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "the new Potions Master is one these vampires. But don't worry; she is very experienced with potions. You will learn what is needed for you to pass your tests. A vampire has a very quick mind. What takes us years and years to learn could only take a couple of months for a vampire to learn that same information. They are incredibly smart." Dumbledore said, a little less serious than he was before.

Suddenly, the huge doors opened, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Seven very beautiful people with gold eyes entered the great hall.

Their beauty and grace shocked most people. They were awed by it, and I knew that the vampires could use that beauty to get whatever they wanted.

However, that trick won't work on me, as I'm already used to it.

This is because the vampires that had just waltzed into the room were the ones that had ripped my life to shreds.

And there, in the middle of the group was the man that stole my heart.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, the Cullen's."

* * *

**Okay, that is my first chapter.  
SO, what do you think?  
If I don't get enough feedback from this chapter, I will not be completing it.  
I AM NOT giving anyone an ultimatum, it's just that, if this story is not that popular, I have other stories that I can work on.  
So please review if you like it and want me to continue.  
Also, this is my first HP?/Twilight crossover, and I havent read them books. But i got my info from the ever so reliable Wikipedia. PLEASE, if I got some facts wrong, tell me so I can fix it.  
Thank You**

**|  
\/**


	2. Spotted

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry Potter. All rights belong to their Authers._

**Hello Everyone.**

**I cannot believe it!**

**65 reviews for just 1 chapter.**

**Thank You everyone for reviewing!!**

**I have to admit that even I didnt expect that much feedback.**

**And because it was so popular, I will continue this story. YAY!!**

**But I want to warn everyone that the updates won't be regular. So don't expect the next one to come out right away.**

**But who knows, if I get enough reviews, the next chapter might come out quicker.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spotted**

As they came into view, the pain in my chest grew to an agonizing height, yet somehow I managed to keep quiet.

The Cullen's walked down the hall towards Dumbledore, who had a small smile playing on his face.

There was something odd about the Cullen's though. It was like they were missing something.

Alice didn't seem as perky as she was before they left.  
The big goofy grin that used to be spread across Emmett's face was no longer there.

The Rosalie that always used to place herself before others had her shoulder slouched slightly, instead of the proud way she used to stand.

Carlisle and Esme had friendly smiles across their faces, but it didn't reach their eyes. Their eyes held nothing but sadness, it was as if they had lost something terribly dear to them.

Jasper looked like he was in pain, as he usually does among humans, but he looked like he was suffering from his family's emotions. He kept on shooting glances at Edward.

Edward, well, there was so much that had changed about him. His eyes, which he had usually kept at a beautiful topaz, were now void of any emotion but pain. The dark circles under those eyes were much more noticeable, which meant he wasn't feeding as often as he should.

His hair was still the usual messy bronze, but wasn't as shiny as it used to be.

Overall, he seemed to be suffering. Why, I had no idea. But at that moment, I would have given anything to see his crooked smile on his face, instead of the grimace that was now there. And honestly, that need to see him happy again scared me.

"Ah, Carlisle. Good to see you my old friend." Dumbledore said before giving him a welcoming hug, which Carlisle responded to gently.

"Indeed it is Albus."

"And Mrs Cullen, it's good to see you again. I hope you are prepared for this year." Dumbledore said, letting go of Carlisle to shake her hand.

"It's good to see you to Professor. And don't worry, I have everything under control." Esme replied, smiling at him. Dumbledore smiled in response. He then seemed to remember that he had an audience, so he turned back to the school.

"Students, these are the Cullen's. This here is Dr Carlisle Cullen and he will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." There other students looked shocked about Carlisle being a doctor whilst being a vampire, but Dumbledore reassured them that he had spent years perfecting his self control. "This is Professor Esme Cullen, and she will be your new Potions Master. Do not be fooled by her sweet demeanour, she is a strict as any other teacher here." At this; all the Slytherin's snickered, not believing that Esme could be as strict as Dumbledore was saying. Of Course in typical Cullen style, Esme threw her most vicious glare towards the Slytherin table, causing them all to shut up. Some even flinched at the sight.

Happy that she had proven a point, she smiled angelically at them. I almost laughed at the sight. It was really quite funny seeing the Slytherin's fear Esme, who I know wouldn't hurt a fly (unless absolutely necessary).

Dumbledore smiled slightly before turning back to the rest of the school.

"I would also like to introduce their children, figuratively speaking of course." I quickly cast my eyes down at the table. It was hard to keep looking at them but knowing that they didn't care for me anymore. "This is Edward, _flinch_, Alice, _flinch, _Rosalie, _flinch,_ Emmett, _flinch _and Jasper. Now I know that they are here to help protect the school, but they will also be attending seventh year lessons and will be sorted into houses." At this McGonagall stepped forward, picked up the sorting hat and motioned for one of the Cullen kid's to go first. None of them looked particularly eager to go first but Alice bravely stepped forward and sat on the stool.

McGonagall gently placed the hat on top of Alice's head, leaving it there. I could tell that Alice wasn't pleased with having the hat on her head, it was probably too out of fashion for her, plus it would mess up her hair.

Everyone waited patiently for the hat to decide which house Alice would go in, but for some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't like which house she entered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and immediately my house cheered for their new arrival. I just shrank lower into my seat. I could see Harry and the others looking at me worriedly, but thankfully didn't say anything.

Following his wives example, Jasper sat down and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted, followed by another chorus of cheers from my house. Jasper smiled and quickly went to sit next to Alice who had already found herself a seat. Not one of the Gryffindor's around them flinched away, obviously because of their bravery. I had honestly never been more proud of my house. I knew how intimidating it was to sit next to a vampire, due to my own personal experience. The only difference was that the vampire they were sat near too wasn't trying to fight the urge to bite their necks.

Emmett quickly moved to go next, so once seated, McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled once again.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered. "Do you see the size of him? Those muscles are huge!" he exclaimed quietly. I quickly put my head down to hide me from view. No matter how quiet you are, the Cullen's would defiantly hear you, and I didn't want them spotting me yet.

"I know, and by the looks of it, all the Cullen children will end up in Gryffindor, just like how all us Weasley's are in the same house." Ginny whispered.

_God I hope not!_

It was now Rosalie's turn, but this time, the hat seemed to be taking longer than with the others. It seemed she was having a mental argument with it, because she didn't look too pleased about what the hat was discussing with her. But it quickly made a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted again. Rosalie was definitely pleased that she was placed with her husband. However, the male students from other houses weren't too happy that she hadn't been placed with them. Rosalie quickly sauntered over to where Emmett sat and gracefully placed herself down next to him, much to Seamus Finnegan's delight, who was on the other side of her. I could easily see the drool down the side of his mouth. Emmett also noticed this, so he quickly wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist and flashed Seamus a predatorily grin, showing all his teeth. Now that did make Seamus flinch away.

It was finally Edward's turn so he slowly sat down in the stool. I couldn't help notice the worried glances Carlisle and Esme exchanged. Something bad must have happened when they left me.

I watched as once again the sorting hat was placed on his head. I couldn't help but hope that the sorting hat would follow its pattern and place Edward in Gryffindor. I knew that if it did, that it would only cause me more pain, but there was a small part of me that believed that he still loved me. Even though it was painfully obvious that he didn't, seeing as he went and left.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted for the final time. I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath until it was released in a big gust. The other Gryffindor's were cheering loudly as Edward moved to sit with his siblings. I looked around and noticed many disappointed faces of girls from the other houses. I wasn't too shocked by this, Edward was gorgeous.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, "now that that's finished, let the feast begin."

There were many squeals of delight from the first years as the food magically appeared onto the tables.

Quick as a whip, Ron was the first to pile food onto his plate, immediately causing me and Hermione to roll our eyes.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione complained angrily.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"You could at least chew with your mouth closed. No one wants to see what's inside."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food.

Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance and was about to say something, but I jumped in, quickly forgetting about the Cullen's.

"Don't worry 'Mione, what do you expect from him. Besides, when Ron is going to have trouble with his homework, which he will, he is going to come running to either one of us for help, which he definitely will." Ron quickly stopped eating and looked up at us. "And when that happens, we can just ignore him until he learns to chew his food properly." I whispered to her; just loud enough for my other friends to hear also. They quickly erupted in laughter at Ron's horror struck face. Both me and Hermione grinned at him and started eating our food, all the time ignoring Ron's pleas.

"Oh, come on Bella; don't be like that. I'm going to need both of your help when it comes down to it." We both still ignored him. "Please! I'm going to end up failing if I don't have your help to tutor me."

I looked up and smirked, not realising we had an audience. "Well Ron, if you start eating properly, maybe we'll consider it." I knew very well that regardless of what Ron did; Hermione would still help him. She didn't want Ron to fail, and besides, I can tell she secretly loves spending the time to tutor him, and him alone.

"Fine!" Ron huffed and started eating again at a much slower rate than what he was before.

Both Hermione and I laughed in triumph before going back to eating.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped eating and stared wide mouthed at something that appeared to be above my and Hermione's heads. Simultaneously, we both stopped eating and looked at our friends as if they had gone crazy.

"You know, if you keep your mouths open like that, I wouldn't be surprised if fly's started flying into your mouths." I stated. That instantly got them to shut their mouths but they still wouldn't stop staring.

"Bella?" A familiar male voice asked in disbelief.

I stiffened in my seat, feeling all the colour drain from my face. Slowly, as if to stop myself from making any sudden movements, I twisted my body round to face the person behind me.

"Edward." I whispered in shock. All five of the Cullen kids were standing behind me, staring at me in shock, and...happiness?

All the other students had stopped what they were doing and were watching us in interest, everyone silent so they could hear what was going on.

There was suddenly a gasp coming for the professors table and all heads whipped round to see the source of the sound.

Esme and Carlisle were standing up from their seats, looking at me in disbelief. Esme started walking round the table and slowly made her way towards me, with Carlisle following in her tracks. It seemed that if she could, she would be crying tears right now. I was too shocked to move, and I could sense that my friends didn't know what to do.

The younger Cullen's moved out of the way to let their parents through, although it seemed that Edward was reluctant to do so. But with a quick look at Alice, he stepped back to allow Esme and Carlisle through.

They stopped right in front of, just staring. It seemed that they were afraid that if they said something, I might run away from them.

I couldn't even move from my seat, even if I wanted to. The two people whom I had come to love as parents were standing in front of me and I didn't know what to say. I'd missed them both so much when they left, though not as much as Edward. When they left, I felt abandoned and unloved, but now, I could clearly see the love in their eyes.

I felt the tears slowly gather in my eyes but I tried to keep them at bay. I didn't need to be crying in front of the whole school.

Unfortunately, one stray tear fell from my eye.

Gently, Esme brought her hand to my face and whipped away the tear that fell.

"Bella." She said gently, a soft, happy smile on her face.

As quickly as I could, I leapt out of my seat and clung onto Esme as if my life depended on it. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to her. The tears were falling freely now, and sobs were wracking my body.

"Es-Esme." I choked out.

"Shh Bella, Shh. It's okay." She said, trying to calm me.

"You-Your Here." I whispered.

"Yes."

"Bella." I heard Carlisle murmur. His arms wrapped around both me and Esme.

I was slowly calming down, but I still refused to let go. There was a cough from behind us and we turned to see Dumbledore smiling at us, his eyes twinkling happily like they usually did.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we continued this reunion in private?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that may be a very good idea Albus." Carlisle agreed.

"Please follow me to my office then." Dumbledore said, turning towards the doors. He paused for a moment before turning back to look at us. "Mr Potter, will you and your friends come too please. I don't think this story needs to be repeated twice."

Not needing to be told twice; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly stood up. They looked at me with concern in their eyes, and I could tell that they had questions to ask.

Slowly, I released Esme from my death grip and walked to my friends.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me.

I just nodded my head. I could tell he didn't believe me, but didn't ask any questions. Probably waiting to till we get to Dumbledore's office.

Harry grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

I could feel someone's eyes on me, so I looked up to see Edward staring at mine and Harry's entwined hands. I didn't let go. Harry was my brother in every way other than blood related.

Edward looked up and stared at me with hurt clear in his eyes, obviously jumping to wrong conclusions, but I didn't bother correct him. Why should he care anymore? He left.

Though, it should be obvious from Harry's thoughts that it was nothing.

"Bella." I heard Edward say. I forced my self to look away. It was too hard to look at him.

"Come along now." Dumbledore said. I snapped my head forward, purposely avoiding looking at Edward, and started walking out of the great hall. I still had a hold of Harry's hand; it was the only thing that was keeping me from running away at the moment.

It was going to be hard to explain things to them that I had left out. I mean, they knew I was in love, but they didn't know all the details.

This is going to be a long explaination.

* * *

**There you go, the second chapter.  
So, tell me what you think.  
I personally don't think that this chapter was as good as it could be, but review if you think otherwise.  
And remember, I don't give Ultimatums. I just want people to review.  
And chances are that the more reviews I recieve, the quicker I update.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**|  
****\/**


	3. Bella's Story Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to thier Authors._

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Well, three days are up and I have recieved no offers for a Beta. But honestly, I decided against it anyway. Besides, I received a few reviews saying that they don't even think that I need a Beta.**

**Really, the only reason that I wanted one was because I was worried that I had got some Harry Potter facts wrong.**

**But apparantly most of you have no problem with my facts, other than that one mistake I made in the first chapter, but I have now corrected that mistake.**

**So now I'm going to ask my readers that if they spot any mistakes I make, please please tell me so I can correct it.**

**Thank You.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bella's Story - Part 1**

My heart was thundering in my chest as we made the long walk to Dumbledore's office. I still had a hold of Harry's hand; it was like my only lifeline.

As we walked, the paintings eye's followed us, curious as to what was going on.

When we left, the great hall had erupted in whispers and as usual, my cheeks blushed scarlet. The ghosts had also thought that this new turn of events was great, so they all floated of to different areas of the castle to spread the news. I swear the ghosts are as bad as Lavender and Parvati, as soon as they get their hands on a bit of gossip; they just have to spread it. So now, pretty much the whole Castle knows of my little breakdown in the great hall, and Dumbledore still had that annoying smile on his face. It was as if he had planned this.

We eventually made it to Dumbledore's office, much to my displeasure.

"Sherbet Lemon." Dumbledore stated before heading towards his office. The paintings of the previous headmasters watched curiously as all thirteen of us stepped forward.

Dumbledore immediately sat down behind his desk and summoned more seats for everyone else.

Slowly, I sat down in one of the seats and was soon followed by everyone else. Harry quickly took the seat on my right, much to the annoyance of a certain Cullen. Sensing that I wasn't ready for any of the Cullen's to sit on my other side, Hermione gladly sat there.

"All right, now that we are somewhere private, Miss Black will you please start?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

I gulped and looked around nervously. My gaze landed on Edward, who was watching me, and I quickly looked away. "I don't know where to begin Professor." I said quietly, but everyone heard me.

"Well, at the beginning is usually best." He replied with a smile.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay, well to start off with, my real name is Isabella Black."

"So you're names not actually Isabella Swan?" Alice asked. It was the first time I had heard her speak. I had missed her voice.

"No, it is."

"Then...what?" Alice said confused. Ha, I actually confused a vampire. Quite an accomplishment.

"Swan is my adoptive parent's last name." I said.

"So, Charlie and Renee are your adoptive parents?" Esme asked kindly.

"No, Dumbledore altered their memories to make them believe that I was their real daughter."

"Then who are your adoptive parents?" She asked.

"They are muggles called Mark and Lucy Swan."

"Muggles?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "Professor, I think your right. I should just start at the very beginning. It would be less confusing."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Okay, it all started 16 years ago when I was one. Apparently, my real father had dropped me of at the Potter's home so that he could run some errands. I was going to stay the night. My father and Harry's parents were really close; he's even named them my god parents, just like my dad was Harry's god father.

"Anyway, the night drew on and I was the first to fall asleep. Harry was still awake and his mother, Lily, had just laid him down in his cot. She had just gone downstairs to her husband James when the door burst open and the Dark lord entered, determined to kill them. A duel ensnared between James and Voldemort. James yelled at Lily to protect Harry and myself. We were still upstairs unprotected. Apparently, I was still asleep, even through all the noise." I paused to take a deep breath. "Lily laid me in the cot beside Harry, who was still wide awake. She was determined to protect us. I was told that she loved me like her own daughter.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort had managed to kill both James and Lily." I stopped talking for a moment and looked over at Harry. His face was expressionless, but I could tell that me retelling this story was killing him. I grabbed his hand again and gave it a comforting squeeze, just like the one he gave me before. He looked over at me and smiled slightly before turning his attention back to watching the Cullen's. Once again, I noticed Edward look at mine and Harry's hands, pain once again evident on his face. I sighed and went back to telling the story.

"Voldemort then attempted to kill both me and Harry with the same curse, but something that happened. The curse bounced of both of us and reflected back at Voldemort, killing him and leaving both of us alive. But we both came out with scars in the shape of a lightning bolt." Harry brushed his messy hair away from his forehead to show them the scar.

"So, where is your scar? I don't see it." Emmett said.

I smiled. "I do have one, but it's not easily spotted. It's on the right side of my lower back. It's always covered by my clothing."

"Why is it not on your forehead like Harry's is?"Rosalie asked. I was slightly shocked by her question. Firstly, I had thought that she had hated me and wouldn't talk to me at all. And secondly, I had suspected that if she had anything to say at all, it wouldn't be very nice and very accusatory. But the thing was that it wasn't any of those things. She just sounded curious.

I just shrugged my shoulder. "Who knows, it's one of the mysteries that surround me."

"What happened next?" Edward asked.

"Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle who are muggles, and I was sent to a muggle orphanage. We both grew up not knowing about the magical world until we were 11 where we met again."

"Why were you sent to an orphanage and not back to your father?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed hard. "He was arrested for the murder of twelve muggles by blowing up a street, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew. He was also arrested for telling Voldemort the location of the Potter's when they were in hiding." I answered in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle said.

My head snapped up to face him. "Don't be sorry. He was innocent and we proved his innocence in our third year."

"He was innocent?" Jasper asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes. We found out that it was actually Peter Pettigrew who was guilty, not my father."

"But I thought you said he was dead." Alice said.

"He faked his death. After he had killed those muggles in the blast, he yelled that my dad was the one that betrayed the Potter's. He then cut off one of his fingers to make it appear that he was murdered by my dad. Then he changed into his animagus form and posed as Ron's rat named Scabber's. My dad managed to break out of Azkaban in pursuit to get revenge on Pettigrew whilst we were in our third year. My dad also had an animagus form, a dog. He managed to sneak around the dementors in his Animagi form without getting caught. Many people thought that he had broken free to finish what he had apparently started, to kill all the Potter's, but we know now that isn't true.

"I didn't find out that Sirius Black was actually my father until we met him during our third year. He'd dragged Ron by the leg under the whomping willow and down the secret passage was to the shrieking shack. Me, Harry and Hermione followed to try and save Ron and came face to face with Sirius Black."

"What happened then?" Rosalie asked.

"Our defence against the dark arts teacher at the time came. Professor Remus Lupin. He was also a good friend of the Potter's and he was also a werewolf. He and my dad had a sort of reunion and proved to us that Ron's rat was Pettigrew. Unfortunately, that night was a full moon and in all the commotion, Pettigrew escaped."

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Edward asked, worry clear in his voice.

Ron scoffed. "Bella? Hurt? Please, the only injury she got was a couple of scratches from the whomping willow. I was the one that received a nasty bite on the leg from Sirius. It bloody hurt."

"Yeah, well anyway, me, Harry and Hermione ended up using a time turner to go back in time to save dad from the dementors kiss and helped him escape."

"You went back in time? That's so awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed a little. Of course Emmett would think that it was awesome.

"So why did you end up coming to Forks?" Esme asked.

"For my own protection."

"You were in danger?!" Edward shouted.

This time I did roll my eyes. "Hello? Danger magnet, remember? When have I not had someone after my life?"

"True." Edward admitted.

"Hold up." Harry interrupted. "Someone tried to kill you when you were in hiding?" I nodded my head. "Magical or Muggle?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Both."

"BOTH?!" Harry exclaimed. I nodded my head, a slight smile on my face. "How bad was it?"

A full blown smirk spread across my face. "I nearly died."

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Ha! Pay up Harry!" Ginny said gleefully.

"Did you bet on me again?" I asked in amusement. Harry nodded his head while handing Ginny 20 galleons.

"Easy Money." Ginny stated causing me, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore to laugh. The Cullen's just looked shocked.

"What did you bet this time?" I asked Ginny.

"Whether you'd get yourself killed or not. Harry thought you'd be sensible and stay out of trouble, but I knew better. You have to tell me what happened when you were in hiding."

I was about to say yes, but I was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Miss Black, I think we have gone a little of the subject, don't you think?"

I looked over at the Cullen's and blushed. "Sorry."

They all smiled. "No problem dear." Esme said.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"You were about to explain why you went into hiding." Carlisle answered.

"Oh yes. Well, I think I should explain the Prophecy to them. Don't you think Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, well about 20 years ago a Professor at Hogwarts made a prophecy between me, Harry and Voldemort."

"You have a Prophecy about you?" Alice asked, interrupting me. I nodded my head. "Huh, you'd think I would have seen that." Alice said, mostly to herself.

"Anyway, it was said that only Harry and I have the power to defeat Voldemort. But it also says that neither of us can live whilst Voldemort is alive and vice versa." Someone sucked in a sharp breath, but I ignored it and carried on talking. "Okay, onto our fourth year. Even though I had discovered that I wasn't actually a muggle-born like I originally thought I was, we, being Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself, decided it would be best that I keep the last name I started with, not take on my real last name."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Two reasons. The main reason would be that if it was discovered by the ministry that I was indeed Sirius Black's daughter, it wouldn't take them that long for them to discover that I helped Dad escape. Then I would most likely be thrown into Azkaban."

"What's the second reason?" Jasper asked.

"Being a Black isn't a very good thing. My dad was disowned by his parents only because he was placed in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. Plus, my family are supporters of Voldemort, and if they discovered that I existed, well, it wouldn't end to well for me.

"Now, our fourth year wasn't that good. The Triwizard Tournament was to take place at Hogwarts and students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came to take part. The tournament was deemed too dangerous for those under the age of seventeen to take part, so Dumbledore cast a ring around the Goblet of Fire to stop those under seventeen to enter.

"Three people were supposed to be chosen to represent their school; one from Hogwarts, one from Beauxbatons, and one from Durmstrang. However, a forth name came out of the Cup; Harry's. He had no choice but to take part. He even went on to win the whole tournament, but something bad happened."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Harry, do you want to take over? It is about you." I asked him.

"Sure." He said. "It was during the last task, the maze. We had to get through the maze without dying and find the Triwizard Cup. Somehow, it was me and a boy called Cedric Diggory who reached the cup at the same time, and we made an agreement that we claim the cup at the exact same time and both become the winners.

"The cup however turned out to be a Portkey and it transported both of us to a graveyard surrounded by death eaters. It was there that I saw Peter Pettigrew again, carrying the shrivelled form of Voldemort. He ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric. I tried to stop him, but I was thrown against one of the tomb's which was enchanted to move and hold me down.

"They used my own blood to bring back Voldemort and he began to gloat about finally being able to defeat the boy-who-lived. But then he started saying that only half of his task would be complete and that there was one more that he had to kill to be able to rise to his full power.

"He said that he was looking for the other child that was at Godric Hollow and that he had surmised that it was Sirius Black's only daughter, but he had yet to find her.

"I was then released by the statue on the tomb and Voldemort and I began to duel. I won't go into details, but I was able to get away, get to Cedric's body, summon the Cup and transport back to Hogwarts.

"Everyone was shocked that Cedric was dead, but no one but Dumbledore and my friends believed that Voldemort had returned. We found out that the new DADA teacher, Alastor Moody, was the one to turn the Cup into a Portkey. We later found out that he wasn't actually Professor Moody but Barty Crouch Jr. who used Polyjuice Potion to change his appearance as the DADA professor. He was obviously then arrested. We tried to get the Ministry to believe that Voldemort was alive, but they just called me and Dumbledore liars."

"Okay, I got all that, but what's DADA?" Emmett asked, causing me and my friends to laugh.

"It stands for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione stated.

"Oh."

"What then?" Alice asked.

"I told Dumbledore and Bella what Voldemort had said in the Graveyard and we discussed what we should do. Dumbledore decided that it would just be best that Bella continued being Bella Swan and not go into hiding like I wanted her to, because if she just disappeared, it would look highly suspicious. And Voldemort has spies among the students." Harry said.

"But Bella did eventually go into hiding." Edward said.

Harry nodded. "Yes, because Voldemort eventually found out who she was."

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"It happened at the end of our fifth year." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "Harry was receiving visions from Voldemort and he saw Dad getting hurt by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries, so a group of us from the DA went to save him."

"DA?" Emmett asked.

"Dumbledore's Army. A group Harry and I put together to prepare students. We didn't have a very good DADA teacher this time." I said. "So we planned to go and save dad, but we had no way of getting there. It was our friend Luna who suggested we fly using Thestrals, creatures that can only be seen by those that have seen death.

"We got to the Department of Mysteries but unfortunately it was a set up. We ended up fighting death eaters to try and survive. Luckily, the Order was contacted and they, along with Dumbledore turned up and joined the fight. The fight was later named the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the first of many battles to come."

"Cool! You took part in a battle." Emmett said.

My friends and I glared at him fiercely. Even Alice, Edward and Esme glared at him. "No Emmett, it wasn't cool. It was traumatic. We had to fight for our lives. I was this close," I put my thumb and first finger an inch apart "to being hit with the killing curse. We were all lucky to come out alive. My father died that night whilst trying to protect me and Harry, and you're saying that's cool?" I was positively angry with Emmett. I don't even think the Cullen's had ever seen me this angry. But really, this wasn't something to be made fun of. I still get nightmares from that night, as does Harry.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said sadly. I just nodded my head and planned to purposely ignore him for the rest of the evening.

"As I was saying, my dad was killed. His cousin had cast a curse at him that had pushed him backwards into a veil in the Death Chamber. Me, being stupid, called out to my father, making it incredibly obvious to dad's cousin that I was the daughter Voldemort was looking for. She then told Voldemort, and after he and Dumbledore had their fight, both managed to escape. The Minister of Magic had turned up just in time to see Voldemort escape."

"I take it this is when you went into hiding?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "It was under professor Dumbledore's order that I go into hiding. He altered the memories of Charlie and Renee to make them believe I was their real daughter and then he sent me by portkey to Forks."

"Bella?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice.

I swallowed hard. "I was going to tell you."

"When?"

I sighed but looked him dead in the eye. "The day you left me."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter.  
I hope you loved it.  
The second part will be coming out soon.  
Don't forget to review.  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

**|  
\/**


	4. Bella's Story Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Both rights belong to their authors._

**Hey Everyone!!**

**Like promised, the next chapter has come out today.**

**This one is quite long. **

**10 pages!! WOW!!**

**I am so happy that the plagiarsim mess has been sorted out, and I'm also glad that you lot are happy its sorted.  
I'm so happy that all of you love my story. You dont understand how pleased it makes me feel when I read you wonderful reviews. No one complains about my story and a lot of you have offered to help me spot any small mistakes that may (or may not) be in my story.**

**Thank you so much everyone. I hope you like this chapter, it's what happens to Bella whilst in Forks, but is my version. PLEASE leave a lovely review at the end and tell me what you think.**

**xxx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice._

_I swallowed hard. "I was going to tell you."_

_"When?"_

_I sighed but looked him dead in the eye. "The day you left me.""Wh-What?" Edward stuttered._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bella's Story - part 2**

I sighed. "I'm serious. I was planning to tell you whilst we were in the forest, but just as I began to speak; you told me you were leaving."

Edward sat there completely shocked. No one said anything, they were either staring at me, or at Edward, but it was mostly me though.

Eventually, someone spoke up.

"Bella, what really happened when you left?" Hermione asked softly.

I sighed once again. "Well, after what happened at the department of mysteries, Dumbledore persuaded me that is would be safer for me to go into hiding. As you know, I refused, but when Dumbledore said that it would not only be safer for me, but also for others, I reluctantly agree.

"We apparated to a small town called Forks which is in the states. I had little belongings, just a small amount of muggle clothing..."

"Wait!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

"No one actually said what a muggle was." He said.

My friends exchanged glances, clearly wondering if he was stupid.

"Sorry, it's what Witches and Wizards call non-magical people." I said. When he nodded his head in understanding, I continued. "After Professor Dumbledore altered the memories of some people, mostly the muggle I lived with and his ex wife, he told me to not reveal my secret unless it was with someone I would trust with my life." I quickly glanced at Edward before looking back to my friends. "He also cast a spell on me to hide my English accent and make it sound American.

"The muggle I lived with, his name was Charlie, welcomed me into his home, thinking I was his daughter. The next day I left for my first day at muggle high school, to keep up appearances. I received a lot of attention from the students, all asking question and wanting to be my friend. I was sitting with a group of muggles during lunch when I noticed the Cullen's. I could tell immediately that they were not human, they were way too beautiful to be humans, but I couldn't figure out what they were.

"Ginny, you remember when I said that I almost died by both muggle and magical?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well, when I sat down in my seat for the next lesson; that was one of the times my life was in danger."

"Really? How?" She asked.

"My seat was next to Edward. I found that I was his singer, a person whose blood smells more appetizing than any other person. But only to that vampire."

My friend gasped and shot dark looks at Edward. Dumbledore looked fascinated. This was the first time he heard the whole story as well.

"You managed to sit next to her and not kill her? However did you manage?" Dumbledore asked Edward.

"I almost didn't. I nearly killed everyone in that room, but somehow I managed to get through the class without hurting anyone." He explained. His voice was quiet, but somehow I managed to hear the self-loathing in it.

"Yeah, and ended up running all the way to Alaska for six days." Alice added, earning a glare from Edward.

"Like Alice said, Edward left for six days. When he returned, I expected him to hate me. On that first day, his eyes were pitch black and filled with such hate. I couldn't understand why he hated me so much after just one meeting. But when he sat next to me during that biology class, he had golden coloured eyes, and he started talking to me.

"Throughout the whole conversation, I kept wondering what he and his family were. I ended up making a list of all the things that were different from humans. The only thing I noted were the fact that they were inhumanly beautiful and that they his eyes changed colour, but those weren't enough to tell me anything.

"It was snowing the day Edward returned. Everything was so white that it reminded me of Hogwarts and all the snow fights we had."

"You said that you didn't like the snow." Edward said softly.

I avoided looking at him, but still answered. "I lied." I said softly. "The next day, the snow had melted, leaving slush and a lot of ice on the ground. I was terrified of crashing, so I drove extra slow. When I got into the school car park, I examined my back two tires, wondering why it seemed so easy to control my truck on the ice when I noticed that Charlie had placed chains on my tires so it would be easier to drive.

"I got really emotional. I felt quite a bit guilty for making him believe I was his daughter, and I ended up appreciating him a lot more.

"I didn't notice the van until it was too late. The muggle driver was going to fast and lost control of his vehicle. It was heading straight at me. I would have died if Edward hadn't used his speed and strength to stop the van."

"Let me get this straight. You almost died, all because of some muggle contraption?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"Geez Bella! You really do attract all types of dangers. I mean I know that the magical world is kinda out to get you and Harry, but who would have thought the Muggle world had something against you as well!" Ron said, earning a hit in the head from Ginny, and a hit on the arm from Hermione.

"I guess it's the bad luck that seems to follow me around everywhere."

"What happened next?" asked Ginny.

"I added two more facts to my list; super speed and strength. But I still had no clue as to what the Cullen's were. So, I decided to confront him whilst we were at the hospital. I didn't say that I knew he wasn't human, I just told him that I wanted to know what happened and how he did what he did. I didn't need him suspecting anything about me."

"What did he say?" Harry asked. I realised suddenly that we were talking as if the Cullen's weren't really there. I guess the Cullen's noticed it too, because they all seemed rather annoyed.

"He tried to convince me that I had hit my head too hard and that I was delusional. I nearly pulled my wand out at that comment, but I managed to stay reasonably calm."

"I didn't say anything about you being delusional." Edward commented angrily.

"Not in so many words. But you were desperately trying to convince me that I was seeing things." I argued back angrily.

Clearly disgruntled, and maybe a little sad, he placed his head in his hands, keeping his face down.

"We completely ignored each other for about a month and a half, only talking when necessary in Biology, seeing as we were lab partners. But I always kept an eye on him in case he or his family slipped up and revealed more about what they were.

"He eventually started talking to me again around the time of the school dance. I'd turned down three offers to go to the dance, claiming that I was planning to go to Seattle on the day of the dance. Edward had somehow overheard and offered to drive me. I accepted and I ended up sitting with him during lunch. At one point, Edward said that one of the boys, who I usually sat with, Mike, was planning to come over here and break up a fight we were supposedly planning.

"The only problem was that Mike was sat at the other side of the lunch room, out of normal hearing distance. So I added another attribute to my list; super hearing. I had a suspicion he was a mind reader, but I wasn't so sure."

All my friends' eyes widened at me mentioning the mind reading and glanced nervously at Edward.

"What made you think he as a mind reader?" Harry asked.

"He would randomly look up and glare at Mike and some other people for no apparent reason. That, and the fact that he had said when we first met that he found people very easy to read. I couldn't really understand the meaning of his words until I noticed those other things."

"And was she right? Are you a mind reader?" Hermione asked. This time, she directed the question at Edward. I guess she also noticed that we were talking as if they weren't there as well.

Edward chuckled at her obvious wariness. "Yes, I can read minds. Well, almost every mind except for Bella's, Professor Dumbledore's and Professor Snape's mind. Harry's mind is harder to hear. His thoughts are not very clear, like it has bad reception from a radio. Fuzzy."

Both Harry and I were both shocked at this. I mean I knew that he couldn't read mine, but Harry's was difficult? Nor could he read Snape's thoughts. I wasn't too shocked about not being able to read Dumbledore's mind though. This _is _Dumbledore we were talking about.

"I thought I was the only one?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. The only question now is 'Why not?'"

"Do you know the reason Professor?" I asked Dumbledore. I was sure that if anybody knew the answer, it would be him.

"Yes, I believe I do. And I believe that you and Harry know too." Dumbledore answered cryptically.

I suppressed a sigh. I hated it so much when Edward used to be so cryptic, something that the both of them seem to have in common with each other.

"But when I mentioned it, she had no idea why." Edward commented.

"I think she does know, but she doesn't know that she knows." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. "Think about it Miss Black."

Okay, now I was really confused, not to mention feeling a little bit pressured. I shrugged of the discomfort and thought. What do Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and I all have in common? What is it that makes us different from most people? I thought about all the possibilities until the obvious answer suddenly popped into my head.

"Occlumency." I whispered. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? It's so obvious." I ranted, quite annoyed. It really was obvious.

"What's Occlumency?" Jasper asked. I think Edward would have preferred to ask, but he seemed to be in a state of shock for some reason.

"It's powerful magic that stops Legilimens from accessing someone's thoughts, feelings and prevents the Legilimens from influencing them." I explained. "Not many people can learn it because it's rather difficult too learn. When Professor Snape attempted to teach Harry and me, only I was fully able to master it. I'm guessing that because Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and I are Occlumens, it fully stops Edward from hearing our thoughts. But Harry had tried to learn it and failed. So I'm guessing that because Edward's mind reading is a special talent, not magical, it's different from Legilimens. And although Occlumency is a magical ability, it triggers something that prevents Edward's mind reading talent. And because Harry attempted to learn it, he must have learned something because he seems to be a bit 'fuzzy' as Edward put it. Is that right?" I asked Dumbledore, who was smiling proudly at me.

"Absolutely right my dear. I had the same theory when I first meet Edward about 50 years ago." He said.

"So you've known the Cullen's for a long time?" I asked him curious.

"Yes, but that is a story for another day. I believe you were telling your friends and me what happened when you were away." Dumbledore reminded, smiling yet again.

I blushed, embarrassed by my little speech. I hate to admit it, but I tend to be a know-it-all, just like Hermione. It's not our fault that we're the smartest witches of our generation. Personally, I think Hermione is smarter than me, but seeing as we tied for first place during our OWL's, both of us are as smart as the other. The only difference is that I don't spend all my time in the library like Hermione, I have other obligations.

"Sorry. Where was I?" I asked no one in particular. "Oh yes, I had accepted Edward's offer to drive me to Seattle. The next day, I believe it was a Friday; it was sunny and none of the Cullen's was at school. I was a bit suspicious, but I ignored it. I was looking forward to the beach trip to La Push. A group from school were going on the Saturday and asked if I wanted to come. At first I wasn't too sure, seeing as it mostly rained in Forks, but they assured me that it would be good weather. And it was. For the first time since I came to Forks, there was a large patch of blue sky.

"When we got to La Push, I met Charlie's friend's son, Jacob Black. He told me stories of his tribe; one particular story was about vampires.

"He said that his tribe were descended from wolves that protected their people from vampires. He said that the Cullen's came to their lands about 50 years earlier and hunted animals on their lands. They made a treaty that said that the Cullen's couldn't come onto La Push lands, and the Wolves couldn't step foot on the Cullen's territory; which was Forks. If the Cullen's bit anybody, the treaty would then become void and the wolves could attack. Also the wolves couldn't reveal the true identity of the Cullen's to the pale faces.

"When Jacob told me all this, everything I learned clicked into place. I was actually shocked that I hadn't figured it out earlier, but then again, when we learned about vampires during our third year, all we were taught was that to spot a vampire, you had to watch out for red eyes, not gold. The book didn't go into detail on what traits vampires had.

"I also considered Jacob's story was true. I mean, we have seen weirder things. Jacob seemed to believe that the wolves were like were-wolves, but seeing as I know what _real_ were-wolves were like, I have reason to believe that the wolves Jacob was talking about were Shape-shifters that take the form of a wolf. Seeing as how being Shape-shifter is passed along the generations, just like being a Metamorphmagus is passed from parent to child."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, that does sound logical. When I met the Cullen's, I also met the Quileute Shape-shifters. Quite fascinating creatures." He paused for a moment, as if remembering where he was, and smiled. "Sorry for the interruption, please continue."

"It's alright Professor. Okay, so I had just figured out that the Cullen's were vampires. When I went back to school on the Monday, the sun was still out, the same for the next day. But I wasn't shocked to see that the Cullen's weren't there." I laughed a little. "At the time, I had assumed that contact with sun would make them burst into flames or something. And seeing as Forks is constantly covered in clouds, it's the perfect place for them."

"So vampires don't go into flames when they go into the sun?" Harry asked.

"No, we don't. But there is a reason why we don't go into the sun when people are around. You'll see during you're first Care of Magical Creatures lesson." It was the first time Carlisle had spoken in a while.

"How do you know that it's not going to rain during our lesson? We won't be able to see what happens then. The weather in England is a bit unpredictable." Ron stated.

"That's where I come in." Alice chirped cheerfully. "I see the future."

Hermione looked doubtful. "Don't worry 'Mione, she's a lot more reliable than the weather man, trust me." I reassured her. She still seemed a little hesitant, but nodded anyway. She never did believe in Divination.

When I mentioned 'weather man', both Ron and Ginny looked at us confused.

"What's a _'weather man'_?" Ron asked, saying it as if it was some foreign language.

Harry, Hermione and I shared a look before we started laughing. We couldn't help it, it was just so funny.

"Don't worry Ron," I said between giggles. "I'll explain it to you later." I took a calming breath. "Anyway, that Tuesday, a couple of girls from school invited me to go shopping with them for dresses for the dance. Although I wasn't going to the dance, I really wanted to go to a decent bookshop, so I agreed to go with them. Unfortunately, the bookshop seemed more like a muggle wannabe magic shop, so I ignored it. I continued down the street, but after a while, I got lost."

This time, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. I pouted.

"Why are we not surprised? It took you forever to find your way round the castle in our first year. You were almost as bad as Neville." Ron said chuckling.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Besides, I don't know why you're laughing! 'Attempt on my life' number three is about to happen."

That soon shut them up and they started listening intently, clearly interested about what happened.

"Well now that I've got your attention," I began in a very Snape-like voice. My friends were clearly amused by my little mockery of him. "While I was walking, I noticed I was being followed by two muggles. I was hoping that they weren't anything bad, but I had a nagging feeling that they were definitely worse that purse snatchers.

"I soon realised that I wasn't just being followed; I was being herded into an abandoned street. I started to panic, so I pulled my bag from my shoulder so it was in front of me, and I started looking for my wand." I got a sharp look from Dumbledore. "I know I was underage at the time, and that they were muggles, but I could tell that they had something bad in mind. I didn't even use it in the end," I paused and looked down embarrassed. "I kinda left my wand under my pillow."

"WHAT?!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny shouted in unison.

"Bella, you should have known better than forgetting your wand. What would you have done if these muggles were actually Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know Professor. I shouldn't have been so careless." I said ashamed.

"It's okay; clearly they were not Death Eaters. So, what happened next?" He asked.

"Edward saved me. I was trying to remember the muggle self defence moves I learned during the summer I spent with Hermione at the end of our second year."

"Yeah, my mum was quite upset when she learned I had been petrified, so when you stayed with us, she wanted both of us to learn self defence. I don't see how that can help when you're cornered by a basilisk, but she insisted." Hermione said.

"Why did you stay with her?" Alice asked.

"When Hermione was petrified, I took it harder than Harry and Ron. Back then, I thought I was muggle-born and I was afraid that I was going to be next. But of course, I was never attack by the Basilisk because I wasn't a muggle-born. But during our first, second and most of our third year, Hermione and I were close because we were both badly picked on because of our blood status. We were there for each other. So when she was revived, I asked if I could spend the summer with her. I wasn't really close to my adoptive parents, so they didn't mind. Hermione's parents didn't mind either." I explained.

"So, back to the almost rape," I began. Edward winced at my choice of words, but I ignored it. There was no point of him pretending to care now. "I managed to knee one were it hurts before I realised that they would easily overpower me. Just as I thought all was lost, Edward's car came hurtling round the corner, almost running into the four men. I quickly jumped into his car and he drove of."

"You just left them?!"Harry shouted. "I'll kill 'em." He said through gritted teeth.

"Harry, you need to calm down! And don't worry, Edward and Carlisle took care of them. They are in prison now." I told him. That calmed him down. "Good. Now, Edward took me to dinner after that, thinking that I was about to go into shock at any moment." I snorted. "I wanted answers, so I told him that I thought he could read minds. He seemed wary, but told me that he could read every single mind except mine. To say I was relieved that he couldn't read my mind was an understatment. If he could read my mind, he would have figured out I was a witch on that first day of school.

"On the car journey home, I explained that I knew that he and his family were vampires and that I wasn't afraid of him." I scoffed. "Of course I wasn't afraid of him. When you've fought a three headed dog, helped destroy a basilisk, confronted a wanted criminal, gone back in time and get attacked by a were-wolf, fought dementors, fly on a hippogriff, take part in a battle that almost kills you and see Voldemort for the first time; you know that there are worse things out there. Compared to a Death Eater or Voldemort himself, I don't think vampires aren't quite as bad."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. I knew that he would understand. We were in the same predicaments; he even had a lot more to do. He did have to duel Voldemort in our fourth year.

"We got talking and he told me a bit about himself, like when he was born. When we got back to my house, he said he would be in school the next day because it wouldn't be sunny.

"He was there the next day, and during the course of the week we got to know each other better. He asked if I really needed to go Seattle on Saturday or if that was an excuse. I told him it was and he asked if we could do something else. I agreed and asked what we were going to do, and he said that he would show me what happens when he steps out in the sun."

"What happened when he went into the sun?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well," I paused for dramatic affect. "You'll jut have to find out later, won't you?" I teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at my childishness, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"That Saturday was a really great day. Edward and I..." I was about to say 'Edward and I confessed our feelings for each other', but I thought that would make quite an awkward situation, so instead I said, "grew closer." There, that's less harmful, and it doesn't give too much away.

I looked at Edward subtly and saw that he had his had down so I couldn't see his expression.

"He invited me to meet his family for the first time, and I was a bit nervous, though not for the right reasons. I was afraid that they wouldn't like me." I said. "I learnt a lot about vampires that day, and during the evening, they invited me to watch them play baseball, vampire style.

"It was great to watch, but unfortunately, three nomad vampires came and two of them decided to play 'hunt the human'.

"Alice, Jasper and I drove to Phoenix, Arizona to try and hide from the vampires. I used Alice's mobile to call Renee to assure her I was okay. It would be suspicious if I didn't. Unfortunately, the male nomad vampire used the number I left to call me back, claiming to have Renee, and that if I wanted her to stay alive, I should get to the location he told me.

"Even though she wasn't really my mother, it was my fault that she as in trouble. So I grabbed my wand, summoned up all of my Gryffindor bravery, got away from two vampires whilst at a crowded airport and went to meet the male nomad vampire.

"Of course, when I get there, I find that it was all just a trap. He didn't really have Renee. I didn't even have a chance to draw my wand; I was already being thrown back. He broke my leg and a couple of ribs, cracked my head open and typically, he bit me." I could hear gasps from all around my friends.

"Wow Bell's, that's bloody mental. I don't know how you managed to survive all that. Why are you not a vampire if you've been bitten?" Ron asked. I laughed.

"Edward and his family got to me just in time. They destroyed the vampire and Edward managed to suck the vampire venom out of my blood."

"You managed to stop?" Dumbledore asked Edward.

He nodded. "I nearly didn't, but I was determined to stop. I care about her to much to let her die like that."

Something seemed to click in Ginny's mind because she suddenly said, "You were in love." Harry, Hermione and Ron both looked at him before seeming to understand the situation.

"You left her." Hermione accused.

Edward flinched.

"It was your fault that she was broken when she came back!" Ron shouted.

"Ron." I reprimanded.

"You caused her so much pain! It took her months just to smile again!" Harry yelled.

Edward flinched again, his eyes swimming with guilt.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted, quickly gaining the attention in the room. My eyes met Edward's for a moment and I forced myself not to gasp. His eyes were filled with regret, anger, sadness, guilt, sorrow and so many more emotions that couldn't even be named. I was suddenly very angry at myself for not stopping my friends earlier. I forced myself to turn away from his gaze and looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, I think it would be best if we end for tonight and continue this some other time." I said.

"Yes, I agree. It is getting quite late, and I believe dinner has already finished. Miss Granger, you know the password for the Gryffindor tower, so you can tell your friends. I would like to talk the Cullen's for a moment so I will escort them personally once we have finished."

Hermione nodded her head, quickly stepping into her new head girl roll. "Come on then everyone."

With a quick goodbye to the headmaster, I escaped his office, all the while feeling a pair of eyes burn a hole in the back of my head.

The walk back to the common room was awkward. No one really knew what to say. A couple of times Ron had opened his mouth to say something, but had quickly shut it again.

"Lion's Bravery." Hermione said when we got to the portrait of the fat lady.

Ron snorted. "How fitting."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, climbing through the portrait. "but a least it should be easier for Neville to remember the password this time."

I laughed and everyone seemed to lighten up a little. They were obviously wary that I was going to break down or something.

We quickly walked through the common room, seeing that quite a lot of people were still awake.

"Hey Seamus!" Harry shouted.

He quickly looked up from his game of wizard chess with Dean and smiled. "Hey Harry." He noticed me standing behind him and his smile widened. "Hey Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Seamus." I greeted, not in the mood to make conversation.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" He asked. He didn't seem to understand. Maybe if I pulled my wand out and engraved into his head that I'm not interested he would finally get it.

Instead, I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah, it was great. I stayed with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione at the Burrow." I answered politely. Damn my nice nature!

"That's great. My mum..." Seamus started, but was interrupted by the portrait opening and the Cullen kids coming in, couple by couple, and finally Edward at the end.

I put my head down, trying to pretend I was anywhere but here, but a couple of loud squeals of excitement made me look up, just in time to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil started to flock towards Edward.

I could tell Edward was uncomfortable with the attention he was getting, but when he looked towards his siblings for help, they seemed to be ignoring him.

I suddenly caught Rosalie's eye, and instead of the usual glare she would send me, the glare that I expected to receive, she smiled tentively at me instead.

I smiled back hesitantly, and when the other Cullen's noticed, all except Edward who was still busy trying to get the two girls to leave him alone, they smiled at me.

"So Bella," I heard Seamus began. I turned to look at him and saw that he was gesturing for me to take a seat next to him, which I ignored. "It's too bad we couldn't meet up this summer when I asked you. I really wanted too."

I sighed exasperated. "Seamus! I told you already that I am in no way interested in you. I like you as a friend, but that's it." I told him. God, he was just like Mike Newton. He just didn't know when to give up.

Seamus turned and walked back to his room with Dean following close behind. I sighed again.

"Do you think he's finally given up?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, he's going to bounce right back up tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ginny said, jumping into the conversation. "He has been trying to get Bella ever since she came back. But he can't seem to understand that Bella's not interested in him."

I yawned, feeling exhausted. "Yeah, come on Hermione, let's go up to our room and get settled. It should be a while before Lavender and Parvati come up."

She could tell I was seriously annoyed with he two gossiping girls. "You're right. Night Harry, night Ginny, night Ron."

"Night."They said together.

"Night guys, see you in the morning." I said, smothering another yawn.

"Night Bell's." They chorused again.

I turned to go upstairs but I was suddenly yanked back into the Harry's arms. I smiled and hugged him back before giving him a kiss on the cheek in a strictly brotherly fashion.

"Night." I said again.

I quickly hurried up to my room and saw Hermione was already dressed in her pyjamas and was stroking Crookshanks while sitting on her bed.

I walked over to my truck and pulled out my pyjamas before letting Nightshade out of her cage.

Nightshade was my familiar, like Crookshanks was Hermione's. She had pure black fur and the most striking blue eyes that you could drown in. Out of all the cats in the school, it was obvious she was the smartest. She was very protective of me, always following me around the school grounds. And she seemed to understand me whenever I spoke to her.

"Hey Nightshade, you okay?" I asked, stroking her head. She purred in content so I took it as a yes.

I quickly dressed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Nightshade promptly jumped onto the bed next to me and curled up on the side of my pillow, leaving me just enough room for my head.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I wish Crookshanks was as attached to me as Nightshade is to you." She said before picking up her volume of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"Is that any good?" I asked sarcastically.

"You should know, you've read it almost as much as I have." She teased.

I shook my head. "I think I've memorised that from heart by now." I told her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but before she could say anything, the distinct voices of our roommates could be heard from down the hall.

"Goodnight." I said quickly before pulling the curtains around my bed closed and placing a silencing charm around my bed. I knew Hermione would do the same, no need to listen to Lavender and Parvati gossip about how hot Edward was. I snuggled under the covers and laid my head beside Nightshade. She lifted her head and gently licked my forehead with her small tongue, something she had done since the first day I got her in my third year.

It was hard to leave her when I went into hiding, but Dumbledore insisted that she had to stay. I was told that when I was gone, she had stayed with Dumbledore. I think she was just trying to annoy him, because Harry had told me that he noticed Nightshade was always pulling on his beard when they had their private meetings. That was just before I returned, so when I did, I joined in those meetings.

I stared up into the canopy of my bed, my thoughts drifting to the Cullen's.

They were back, and they didn't seem to hold much resentment to me like I thought they would have.

Now that I think about it, when I first saw them, they look so relieved that I was here. Why would that be? They had left me, so why were they so happy to see me now.

I thought about all the possible reasons as I drifted into sleep with Nightshade at my side.

**

* * *

**

**There you go everyone, I hope you liked it.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
I don't know when the next chapter will come out, I'm starting college soon so I'm going to have my work cut out for me.  
But I won't forget this story.  
I expect the next chapter to be out this weekend.  
Look forward to it.  
LOVE YOU ALL**

**|  
\/**


	5. Magical Vampires

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to their Authors._

**Hey everyone!!  
Sorry about the wait, but I did say a while ago that updates won't be regular.  
Anyway, I'm removing those annoying A/N that I had added. There were in fact more A/N than chapters. Ha!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Magical Vampires**

I awoke to a loud purr in my ear. Obviously Nightshade thought it was time to wake up.

I sighed, remembering everything that happened last night.

I couldn't believe that the Cullen's had returned. I mean, why did they have to come to Hogwarts? My safe haven! Yesterday, I was too overwhelmed to fully understand what had happened, (and definitely way to into telling my real life story), but now that I'd slept on it, I could now fully understand that he was back, and staying.

Now, the gaping hole in my chest, the one that I had thought had closed, was now open and it was almost unbearable.

"Bella?" a soft voice spoke. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw that Hermione was watching me carefully. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded my head and tried to smile at her reassuringly, but it was more like a grimace.

I sighed. "I might as well get over it. There's nothing I can do about it."

She knew what I was talking about, she was there last night. "It'll be okay Bella." She said, walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. I noticed she was already dressed.

I sighed again and walked over to my trunk. Once I pulled out my uniform, I picked up the watch on my end table and checked the time.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Hermione! Why didn't you wake me earlier? We're going to be late for breakfast, and we need to get our timetable." I complained to her, quickly tying my Gryffindor tie around my neck.

"I tried, but nothing I did would wake you up."

I grimaced as I pulled my jumper over my head. Edward used to be my alarm clock. His good morning kisses woke me up easily. When he left, I found it very very hard to find a replacement.

I quickly pulled my hairbrush through my hair and put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on. I never wore make-up when I was in Forks, the weather was too bad, but when I'm at Hogwarts, I always have a little on, but just my eyes. It makes them stand out.

I sat down on my bed and pulled my knee high grey socks on and my shoes. "You ready?" Hermione asked me.

I reached over to my end table and put my watch on my wrist. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, standing up and grabbing my bag that had my parchment, quills and ink in.

Together, we both strolled down the stairs towards the common room. It was a bit of an awkward silence, neither of us knew what to talk about. Hermione knew that I was agitated about today and it seemed she didn't know what to say to me to calm me down.

"Hermione! Bella!" Ron called. I smiled. They had waited for us.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Morning." Hermione greeted them.

"Should we go down to lunch?" Ron asked, and on queue, his stomach grumbled loudly.

I forced a smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry; who seemed to be watching me like a hawk. "Sure, are we waiting for Ginny?" I asked looking around for any sign of her.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, she left already. She's gone to sit with some friends from her year."

"Oh."

"Well, come on, let's go!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm and half dragging her to the portrait.

I looked over to Harry to see him eyeing me warily.

"Bella..."

"Not now Harry, please. Can we just go to breakfast? We're already later than we should be. We won't find a seat." I was looking for excuses to skip the inevitable conversation and he knew it, but he just nodded his head, looped his arm through mine and led us to where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

The walk down to the great hall was uneventful, just filled with idle chatter. Of course, when Hermione reminded Ron that they had a prefect meeting this evening, the idle chatter was filled with Ron's complaints about why they even bothered to make him a prefect in the first place.

I kept thinking about the Cullen's. I remembered yesterday when Dumbledore had said that the Cullen's teenagers were going to take part in lessons. Are they magical? Can they use a wand? There were so many questions that I wanted answering, but I didn't think that I had the courage to speak, especially after last nights accusations.

As we came to the doors of the great hall, I froze. They would be in there, and chances are, they would be watching me, not to mention listening.

"It's okay Bella." Harry reassured me, tightening his grip on my arm.

I took a shaky breath. "Okay, let's go." I said taking a step forward. I paused for a moment, remembering something and turned back towards my friends. "Just remember, Edward can read your mind, and chances are, they can hear us talking from out here, so if you don't want them overhearing something, don't say it." I warned them. They nodded their heads in understanding before heading towards the great hall. I sighed, dreading this. I was glad that Harry still had a hold on my arm. I was really tempted to run away, but I wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing.

Together, we strolled towards the Gryffindor table. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so when I suddenly bumped into Ron's back, making me fall to my mum, I was a little shocked.

"Hey!" I complained, rubbing my now sore bottom.

"Sorry Bells." Ron mumbled, helping me stand.

"What's up with the traffic jam?" I asked, a small smile playing on my face when I remembered the last time I said that.

He didn't say anything, just pointed towards the busy Gryffindor table. I looked to see why he was pointing at. I froze for a second time hen I saw that the only spot available at the table were opposite the five Cullen's who were all sitting on one side of the table, leaving the other side free. Anyone who dared try to sit opposite them was glared at. It was obvious that they were saving that spot for somebody else, and I had a nagging feeling that it was for me and my friends.

Of course, my heartbeat picked up pace, and since the sound was so recognisable (seeing as they had heard it many time before) all the Cullen's looked over to me at the same time. It was like a chain reaction. Since everyone was watching the Cullen's, when they looked up at me, everyone else in the great hall looked to see who had grabbed the Cullen's attention.

Typically, I blushed at the unwanted attention I received. Great, just what I needed.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Harry asked.

I sighed in defeat. "We might as well sit down. We have to get our timetables from McGonagall anyway." I smirked slightly; I couldn't miss the opportunity to pick on Ron some more. "Besides, Ron's going to be in a bad mood if we don't feed him soon."

"Hey!" Ron moaned offended.

We all laughed, although it did seem a little forced. I could tell that they were nervous about sitting with the Cullen's. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were also watching, seeming nervous about what might happen. An argument was very possible at the moment.

"Come on." I said, urging everyone forward.

When we got to the table, we headed to the bench opposite the Cullen's. It seemed that everyone from the other houses were holding their breaths, waiting for the Cullen's to glare at us and send us away. I felt like laughing at the irony of it all. We were the only ones that didn't want to sit with the Cullen's, and yet here we are, the only one that hadn't been sent away.

"We sat down nervously, throwing quick glances at each other. Even the Cullen's were nervous.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted shyly.

That was weird. Alice was always the confident one.

I looked over to her slowly. I still didn't know what they thought of me being here at Hogwarts yet, so I was a bit worried.

"Hi Alice."

She smiled, relieved that I had answered her.

The tension around us was so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

I decided that just sitting would be a waste of time, so I grabbed a couple of slices of toast and was about to pour myself some orange juice when a pale hand beat me to it.

I watched entranced as Edward picked up the jug with one hand, grabbed my cup in the other and filled it with the tangy juice. He then placed the cup in front of me, smiling hesitantly.

My heart gave a painful lurch, remembering all the happier times we had in the mornings, when he was there when I woke up.

"Thanks." I whispered, knowing full well that he would hear me.

"No problem." He smiled again, but this time it seemed a bit happier. Why? I had no idea.

It seemed that Emmett couldn't take the awkward silences anymore and decided to do something about it.

"Watch this Bella." He said before pulling out a wand.

My eyes widened. Did that mean he could use magic?

Emmett cleared his throat unnecessarily. _"__Wingium Levisosa."_

I smiled. Nothing happened.

"Huh? It's not working." Emmett complained. "This stupid thing is broken!" He moaned.

I couldn't help it, I just laughed. "That's not how you do the charm." I told him.

I reached for my wand from my cloak pocket and brought it out in front of me.

"It's not _'Wingium Levisosa', _it's _Wingardium Leviosa, _and you need to do the hand movements too. Shish and flick, see." I said, showing the correct movement. "Do you want me to show you?" I asked Emmett.

He nodded his head looking exited. I saw that Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were watching also. A normal person would feel quite pressured under these circumstances, but seeing as I've helped teach the DA with Harry, I was quite confident in my abilities in such an easy spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ I said casting the charm on the empty plates in front the Cullen's. Emmett watched fascinated as it levitated in the air. I left it there for a few seconds before lowering it back down to the table.

"Wow Bella, that was so cool. You even managed to make more than one plate float at the same time." Emmett congratulated in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "Please Emmett, this is Hogwarts. There are much cooler things I can do."

"Can you teach us more?" Alice asked. "Professor Dumbledore said that we need to catch up to the other students if we want to be on the same level as everyone else."

I blanched. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them yet. Sure I was calmer now, but I had my friends with me, and besides, Emmett always managed to make everyone feel better.

"Surely the teachers here wouldn't mind teaching you." I said, looking for a way out.

"That may be, but don't forget, we are still vampires and everyone is still quite afraid of us. You on the other hand seem to act the opposite to everyone here." Alice told me, grinning in triumph.

"Err..." I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. I look at my friends and scowled when I saw that they weren't paying attention to me and were whispering to each other, throwing nervous glances at the Cullen kids. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe my friends were more afraid of them that they let on to be. They seemed quite comfortable shouting at Edward last night.

"Esme needs to learn too. And you know that she would love to spend the extra time with you." Alice continued.

I relented, knowing that at least Esme, and possibly Carlisle, would be there. "Fine, I'll do it. When would be a good time for you?" I asked them.

"We don't mind, you chose." Jasper told me, smiling. I could feel some waves of happiness rolling of him and I looked at him curiously. From what I remember, he didn't often lose control of his gift like that unless he was feeling extreme emotions from others. My gaze followed along the line and saw that the other vampires at the table were all smiling, even Edward, who seemed to have a permanent from on his face all the time. I was actually a bit happy seeing him smile.

"How about we meet up after dinner this evening?" I asked them.

"That's fine, but won't you get in trouble if we run late?" Edward asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. The Cullen's would surely sue their vampire speed to avoid getting seen. So what would I use? I smiled. "Don't worry about it, there is something I can borrow of Harry's that I could use." I told them, remembering the many times Harry and I would sneak around the castle at night under the invisibility cloak.

"Where will we meet?" Alice asked.

That's obvious. "Meet me at the tapestry of _'Barnabas the Barmy'_ on the seventh floor. Just look for the tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls ballet, I'm sure you'll find it fast." Everyone looked confused about what the heck I was talking about, except Alice, who I assumed had a vision of what would happen I also guessed that she was hiding her thoughts from Edward, hence the frustrated looks he was giving Alice.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. It was like leading the lamb to the slaughter, with me being the lamb. Talk about being a stupid lamb.

"Miss Black." I heard a stern voice say behind me. I turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me, holding out a sheet of parchment. I smiled and took my timetable from her. I saw her handing the Cullen's their timetables also, and I couldn't help but notice that they had identical timetables. I looked down at mine. Damn. We were taking the same subjects; DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Astrology.

"Bella, let's see your timetable." Harry called, prodding me in the shoulder. He looked over it for a moment before smiling. "We have the same, except instead of Ancient Runes, me and Ron have Divination. Hermione has Arithmancy by herself though, but she doesn't mind." He explained, handing back my timetable.

I looked more closely at what we had first. Double Potions. Now, if we had still had Snape as our Potions professor, I would have been dreading this, but seeing as we now have Esme as our Potion's Master, I was kind of looking forward to it.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be the opposite.

"Double Potions! Why? The first day of lessons and we have Double Potions. Can this day get any better?" Ron complained.

"Don't forget Ron that we have Professor Cullen now teaching us." Hermione reminded him.

I smirked a little. I wonder if I would be able to call Esme 'Professor' while keeping a straight face. No, probably not. I don't think Emmett will either, seeing as how he is laughing quite loudly.

"Yeah, but how do we know she isn't going to be obsessed with having the blinds drawn in the classroom like Professor Snape always did? I mean, she is a vampire. Won't she, I don't know, burst into flames or something?" Ron asked.

This time I wasn't the only one to laugh. Of course the vampires that just so happened to be sitting at the table opposite us burst out laughing as well.

Ron, seeming to remember whose company he was sitting with, blushed tomato red, almost the same shade as his hair.

"Ron, does it look like they're bursting into flames?" I asked him, gesturing to the Cullen's.

If possible, his blush deepened in colour. "Well, you never actually told us what happens when they are out during the day!"

"Well, vampires don't burst into flames, not even when the sun is shining. As you can see, it's cloudy right now, so nothing is going to happen, but you'll have to wait until it's sunny to see what happens then." I told him. "Beside, although none of us are taking Care of magical creatures, Dumbledore is making everyone have one lesson on it so that everyone can learn about vampires. Hell, I'm sure there are something's that that even I don't know about, seeing as how I didn't know vampires have magical potential." I told him, directing the last part to the Cullen's. I wanted answers to that.

"We knew that magic existed, but we didn't know that we could wield it until we met Professor Dumbledore again." Edward explained, taking the hint. "Apparently, most people that are changed into vampires are non-magical people or muggles as you call them. But if the person who changed you used to be a witch or wizard, you too will be able to use magic.

"Carlisle never told us this, but he was a wizard before he was changed into a vampire. He was so disgusted with himself however; than when he vowed never to attack humans, he also promised himself that he would no longer use his magic. When he changed us, he believed that we wouldn't posses any magical abilities. However, it was unexpected that his venom was magical, like your blood is. So when his venom flowed into us and changed us, it also allowed us to wield magic. It was quite shocking when Dumbledore handed us a wand, told us to give it a wave and then ending up destroying half the house, which of course Dumbledore cleaned right up for us."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I surely wasn't a wizard when I was human, so we believe that Maria, the vampire who changed me is a witch, therefore making me a wizard. She probably didn't know that she was passing on the ability, just like Carlisle." Jasper told me. I nodded my head.

"What about you Alice?" I asked her. She smiled, obviously pleased that I didn't expect someone else to answer for her.

"Well, we're not actually sure, seeing as I don't have any human memories." She told me sadly. "So we don't actually for me."

I finished eating my toast, thinking about this little mystery. From what I remember Edward telling me, was that when people got changed into a vampire, they would bring forward something that was most prominent about them. Obviously it was Carlisle's magic and his compassion, Edward's was his ability to read people, hence his mind reading, Emmet's was most likely his strength, Jasper...I think Edward said that it was he effected other people around him to his liking, therefore his empathy, Rosalie; well, Edward did say it was her pigheadedness, but personally, I believe it was the protectiveness and her loyalty to her family. Now what about Alice? Edward said that she must have been somewhat clairvoyant when she was human, but clairvoyance is a magical ability. The people who were most skilled at Divination were the ones that were actually clairvoyant. Was Alice a witch?

"Alice, did you ever find out more about yourself while you were, erm, gone?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, my name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister who was called Cynthia. Her daughter, my niece, is still alive." Alice smiled a little at that. "I'm pretty sure when I saw her that she's a muggle. She was wearing normal clothes, not those awful robes that witch's and wizards wear, no offense." She told me.

I shrugged. "I grew up in a muggle orphanage, so I don't really take offense about the robe thing." I reassured her.

"I read in a document from my entry into the asylum that my parents placed me in there, claiming I was crazy because I said I could see the future. I'm assuming I lost all my human memories because it was too traumatic for me while I was there." She finished.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I said, mentally reprimanding myself for bring up something that obviously made her feel bad.

"It's okay Bella, really." She reassured me. "But why did you want to know?"

I smiled. "I'm trying to connect the dots." I told her cryptically. I smirked when her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Relax. I just wanted to know so I could figure out why you too are a witch." I told her.

"And did you?" Jasper asked, feeling my triumph and smugness.

"I believe I have." I answered, smiling at their shocked expressions. They are probably wondering how I could figure it out when they couldn't.

"Well?" Alice asked nervously.

"I believe that you were a muggle-born witch." I told her. When I said this, Hermione looked over at me sharply before turning to look at Alice.

"A muggle-born witch? Why do you think that?" Alice asked confused.

"Well, my guess is that when you were eleven, you received your letter to attend a magical school. Most likely Salem Witches institute. Your parents probably didn't believe the letter and refused to let you go, they most likely never told you anyway." I explained. "And because you never learned to control your magic, they would have run haywire, resulting in your parents thinking that there was something wrong with you.

"The main reason why I think that you were a witch is because of your gift to see the future. Edward once told me that vampires bring with them their most prominent trait, and he told me it was your clairvoyance. The only thing is that it is just a myth that muggles can be clairvoyant, only witches and wizards can. You must have had a strong affinity for Divination, even when you didn't attend a wizarding school, to be able to see the future without the aid of crystal balls or tea leaves." I told her.

All of the Cullen's looked at me shocked, as if they couldn't comprehend to what I just said. I was just about to ask if they wanted me to repeat my explanation when Alice finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You could probably ask Dumbledore as well. Seeing as he is the Headmaster of the school, and he is probably the most powerful wizard in the world, he was the authority to ask the Salem Witches Institute to check their record of witches and wizards born with magical abilities. I'm sure your name would be on the list, even if it was a long time ago."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

The bell indicating that we should be heading for our first lesson sounded loudly, causing the Cullen's to flinch.

"Come on Bella." Harry said, pulling my arm.

I stepped away from the bench with Harry's help. My clumsiness was still the cause of many accidents.

As I started walking away I heard Alice call my name. I turned around and was engulfed in a big hug from her, something that I was not expecting. Something else that I didn't expect was her to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy we are that we have found you. And thank you."

I was shocked.

Found me? What does that mean?

I was about to ask what she meant, but se turned away and walked back to her siblings, who were once again smiling at me.

"Bella, come on. We'll be late." I heard Hermione say.

With a frown on my face, I walked away from the Cullen's and headed to the Dungeons for Potions with my friends.

I wanted to know what Alice meant about 'found me' and I intend to find out later tonight.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter.  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have my sisters wedding this weekend, and I have quite a bit of College work to do.  
So just be patient.  
Review and tell me what you think.  
Some of you probably found this chapter a bit boring, but soon the good stuff is about to happen.  
I bet everyone is looking forward to Bella teaching the Cullen's, and I'm looking forward to writing it.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**|  
\/**


	6. Amortentia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. All rightd belong to their authors._

**Hey everyone!**

**The next chapter is up.**

**Now, I am dedicating this chapter to a very special friend of mine.**

**GO LITTLE EMILY!! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Amortentia**

"Good morning class. Now as you know, I am Professor Cullen, your new Potions Master. And before you ask, yes I really am a vampire." Esme greeted our potions class, which unfortunately was filled with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

Despite Ron's earlier accusations, Esme didn't have the blinds pulled down. And although the room looked exactly the same as it did when Snape taught down here, it was somehow more comfortable with Esme here. Maybe it was the fact that Snape was no longer breathing down our necks.

I smirked a little at my imaginary picture of Snape breathing fire down our necks, yet somehow managing to set his greasy hair on fire.

"What?" Harry asked from beside me, obviously noticing my smirk.

I shook my head and looked around the classroom. All the Gryffindor's were sat on the right side of the dungeon, while the Slytherin's were sat on the left. Ron and Hermione were sat in front of Harry and me. I didn't fail to that Alice and Jasper were sat at the desk to left of me, Rosalie and Emmett were sat behind me and Harry, and Edward was sat next to a very, very happy Lavender to the right side of me. He on the other hand didn't seem too happy about this seating arrangement.

"Now, I am aware that you all made this potion whilst in your sixth year, but I want to see how you do brewing Amortentia, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Esme asked sweetly.

Immediately Hermione's hand rocketed in the air, which was soon followed by mine, but at a more reasonable speed.

Esme smiled. "Yes Miss Granger?" She asked, not needing to be told her name.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world and causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive." Hermione answered promptly.

"Well done, ten points to Gryffindor." Esme congratulated. "Now, I want you to partner up with the person beside you and start brewing the potion. You have to the end of class. Please begin." She instructed smiling.

"I'll go get the ingredients." Harry told me, standing up and walking towards the ingredient cupboard.

I sighed, pulling out a cauldron and placing it on the tripod. As I waited for it to warm up, I noticed a small paper plane flying towards me. I raised an eyebrow as it approached. Who would send me a note?

The first thing I noticed when I opened the note was the animated picture that was very similar to the one Harry got from a certain ferret in our third year. **(a/n: was it third year? I think so)**

The picture was actually very comical. It was of a stick figure brewing a potion from a somewhat disfigured looking cauldron until it suddenly explodes over the brewer, making them covered in black from the smoke, and then it repeats the scene from the beginning. At first glance, you would assume that it would have been Neville who was brewing the potion, seeing as it was usually he who had a skill for exploding potions, but there was my name, scribbled on the top of the piece of parchment, clearly indicating that it was me.

I was not happy.

No one insults my intelligence like that and gets away with it.

"What's that Bella?" Harry asked his arms filled with potion ingredients.

I thought about it for a moment before relenting and handing him the note in his now empty hands.

"Why that bloody git!" Harry exclaimed quietly, trying not to let Esme hear, which of course she did.

"No foul language in my classroom please. 5 points from Gryffindor." Esme said, giving Harry a reproachful look. Harry looked positively abashed. I noticed the swift look she gave, eyeing the note a bit angrily. I thought I heard a quiet growl coming from my right. I looked over and saw a scared looking Lavender watching Edward, who was looking straight at the note Harry still had open, which made it very easy for the vampires around us to see.

"Don't worry about it," I said, reassuring not only Harry, but Edward also. "It's just Malfoy being a jerk. Besides," I whispered quietly, "I don't think he knows we're related yet. It's going to be worth telling him, just to see the look on his face." I grinned. "I'm thinking about telling him on the day of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Hopefully it would get him distracted enough for the game." I told Harry.

He too grinned. "Perfect. Now that I think about it, we have to hold trials for those who want to be on the team this year. We should ask McGonagall if we could use the pitch on Saturday." He told me.

I nodded my head. When we were at the Burrow, both Harry and I received letters informing us of being co-captains for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry co-captained with Ginny last year, seeing as I was still in hiding for half a year, but she told me that she was only doing it because I wasn't there, and that Harry didn't want to do it alone.

"I'll ask McGonagall at lunch, I'm sure she'd reserve the pitch for us." I sighed and started brewing the potion, following the instructions from the textbook. "I hope we have a good team this year."

"I know." Harry replied, looking slightly worried. All our good players left last year, and even though we are going to be holding tryouts, there wouldn't be many talented people to pick from. We automatically knew that Ron and Ginny would be on the team. Aside from Harry and me, those two are the only one that has any skill at all in the sport. Too bad there weren't more in our house. **(a/n: see how they actually haven't said the word quidditch. Since the Cullen's can hear them, they don't understand what the heck they are talking about)**

I added another ingredient to the potion, noting the mother-of-pearl colour to it. That means that we were making it correctly.

While we let the potion boil for a minute, I looked around the classroom. Although knowing that everyone had already made the potion last year (all except me, who was still in hiding), everyone still seemed to be having problems. Neville had to banish his first attempt on the potion and start again, Rosalie and Emmett, who I knew should have been very capable on doing this task, were actually chopping the ingredients in the wrong way, and I also noticed that Ron was just sitting there confused while Hermione made the potion.

I was very glad at that moment that I was studying all that time whilst in Forks. Hermione had come up with the idea about transfiguring the covers of my textbooks into muggle story books, and when I was finished, all I had to do was transfigure the rest of the book to make it look like just a regular muggle book with the corresponding story inside. Edward had always wondered about my unhealthy obsession with the muggle book _'Wuthering Heights',_ but what he didn't know was that it was actually my Defence Against the Dark Arts book, and that the rest of my books were my other textbooks from school. He never found out, I had always transfigured the books non-verbally with my wand in my hand under my quilt.

I smiled a little. So I did a little under age magic. No one knew! Well, all except Hermione, and she was the one who had come up with the idea.

I watched as Harry added the last ingredient, ashwinder eggs, to the potion before stirring it twice clockwise. I looked down at my textbook.

"After adding the ashwinder eggs and stirring it twice clockwise, remove from heat and leave stand for five minutes. If made correctly, the potion should start emitting the aroma you find most appealing." I read aloud to Harry. He nodded his head and removed the cauldron from the tripod.

I hadn't noticed that the lesson was almost over until Esme announced that it was time to stop.

A lot of people groaned, complaining that they weren't finished, while others waited patiently for the five minutes waiting stage would finish. I looked around to see that almost half the class had not finished. I noticed that the Cullen's were among the ones that had completed the potion.

"Okay, for those that have finished their Amortentia potion and have made it correctly should be complete in three, two, and one." Esme said.

The whole room took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma and a collective sigh was heard around the room. Seeing as the potion was quite potent, the whole class could smell it.

I sniffed again, getting lost in the luxurious smell.

I could smell my old red truck from Forks.

I could smell the odd scent from my broomstick.

I could smell the ancient books from Hogwarts Library.

And I could smell Edward.

I gasped and double checked the potion. It was definitely Edwards scent.

I remembered the first time I had properly smelled his glorious scent. It was the first night he had stayed with me at night (with me knowing). We were sitting in the rocking chair that was in the corner of my room, me in his lap. I remembered that he had held his breath, not sure if he was able to handle my scent, while I couldn't stop smelling him.

I could feel my heartbeat pick up double time. This just proved that I was still obsessed with Edward. I had loved him like an alcoholic loved alcohol. I needed him like a person needed air. Hell, I still loved and needed him. But reality hit home when I looked subtly at Edward who had a look of sheer concentration on his face. He didn't want me anymore. He didn't need me anymore either. He had left, telling me that he didn't love me and leaving me heartbroken.

I sighed. He'd left wanting nothing more to do with me, but then ended up coming to Hogwarts, the place that was my home.

But then, why did he and the rest of the Cullen's look so happy when they first saw me? All these unanswered questions were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay class, bottle up your potion, label it and place it on my desk." Esme told us. Once everyone was finished, she dismissed everyone to go to their next class.

"Come on Bella, we have Ancient Runes next." Hermione told me, looping her arm through mine.

"Okay. We'll see you at lunch." I told Ron and Harry, who were heading for Divination. They nodded their heads and walked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on."

~*~

"Hermione, Bella! Over here!" I heard Ron holler over the noise of the great hall.

Hermione and I exchanged glances both of us thinking along the same lines. '_Did he have to be so loud?'_

"How was Divination?" I asked as we sat down with them. I peered around the lunch room. It was still early, so some people weren't here yet, including the Cullen's. Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor, had asked them all to stay behind for a moment.

"The usual. Trelawney predicted that I would have a nasty fall later on." Ron scoffed.

I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

"I think it's just a waste of time." Hermione commented.

I started ignoring the conversation then. I'd heard Hermione opinion on Divination to last a life time.

I looked over to the staff table and noticed that both Carlisle and Esme weren't there yet, so I'm assuming that they had to talk to the other five. I continued along the line and saw McGonagall sitting beside Professor Dumbledore. I smiled, stood up and started walking to her.

"Good afternoon Professors." I greeted them both.

"Good afternoon Miss Black. May I ask why you have come up here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of Course Professor." I said politely. "I was just wondering if you could give us permission to use the Quidditch pitch for tryouts on Saturday." I told her.

She gave a rare smile. "That would be fine. I hope you choose a good team this year." She said.

I smiled. "So do I Professor. I'll see you in Transfiguration later Professor, I have to go back to my friends and tell them about tryouts. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled, nodded his head and went back to his food. I fought a grin. He always did love Hogwarts food.

I made my way back to the Gryffindor table and sat down with my friends. Ron and Harry were looking at me expectantly.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So...?" I repeated, messing with him a little.

"Did you ask?" Harry prodded.

"Ask what?" I said innocently.

"Bella!" The shouted together.

"Okay, Okay! Tryouts are scheduled for Saturday. Harry, can you post the announcement on the notice board after dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, but why can't you do it?"

I sighed. "I'm tutoring all the Cullen's after dinner." I told them somewhat reluctantly.

The looked at me worried.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked. "Do you want me to help? I wouldn't mind." He told me.

I was very tempted to accept his offer, but I had to do this by myself.

"I'll be okay Harry. This is my problem, and you know what they say, _'the best way to deal with a problem is to deal with it head on'._"

"They do?" Ron asked, obviously not heard of it before.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Yes Ron, they do."

* * *

**So what did you think?  
Was it good?  
I liked it  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**|  
\/**


	7. Training

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to their Authors._

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter for you.**

**I hope you enjoy it, it's the long awaited training session with the Cullen's.**

**Don't forget to review at the end.**

* * *

"Hey Bells." Harry greeted me as I sat down for dinner late. I had to run to the toilets.

"Hey." I grunted.

Harry frowned and elbowed Ron in the ribs, causing him to choke on his food.

"What the heck was that for?" Ron wheezed after hacking up the lodged food item.

"I just wanted your attention." He said before turning to me. "Bella, what's wrong? You seemed to be in a decent mood after we left Herbology."

"I was." I mumbled. "But that was before I remembered the appointment I made this morning." I looked around and saw that the Cullen's were once again not here. The food must have smelled repulsing to them.

"Oh yeah. Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "No Harry, I need to do this. If I'm every going to get over them, I have to do this by myself."

Ron frowned. "But Bella, are you sure that you want to be left alone with them? If you're Edward's singer, then it means that it's going to be dangerous. He could loose control."

I frowned. We had had the Care of Magical Creatures lesson Dumbledore had promised every student right after lunch. And just like Alice had predicted, it was sunny, which caused a lot of shock from the students when they saw the glittery vampires. Hagrid had asked Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper to explain to us seventh years all about vampires. Emmett and Jasper even gave a demonstration fight, to show everyone just how strong and fast vampires were.

They even explained about their diets of animal blood and even went into more detail about singers, including explaining that once a vampire encounters their singer, they almost never live to see the next day. That comment had made Ron get slightly paranoid. He insisted that he and Harry would walk me to every class from now on. I had laughed straight in his face and said that if I had managed to survive 6 months in Forks, then I would have no problems seeing the next day, and the months after that.

"Once again Ron, I'll be absolutely fine!" I huffed, getting annoyed.

That wasn't the worst thing that had happened in that Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Terry Boot had asked that if they had ever encountered a singer. When they answered yes, Michael Corner then asked if they were alive, and if yes, what their name was.

"Yes, she is alive." Emmett had answered. Alice and Jasper tried to tell him to stop talking, Alice seeing that it would end badly, and Jasper most like sensing my internal panic. Emmett however kept on talking. "She was Edward's singer and she's standing here with us right this moment." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Bella Swan...err Black; the singer that survived."

At that moment, all eyes were on me, but my eyes were on Emmett. My right hand twitched towards my wand, just itching to _stupefy_ the pompous, but I wasn't sure if it would have any effect.

So, I just ground my teeth together, ignored the shocked glances everyone gave me and decided to use Emmett for my examples of spells later on tonight. Revenge would be sweet, and I prayed that Alice had kept her mouth and mind shut.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked, slightly shocked that I had spaced out.

"Sorry. Hey, where's Hermione?" I asked curious. She was with us before I left to go to the toilet, and when I came back, she was gone.

Ron shrugged. "She probably went to the Library. She was mumbling about researching something. I didn't hear what she said."

"Merlin, help that woman." I pleaded jokingly.

They laughed and continued eating their dinner. I grabbed some chicken and started munching away when I remembered that I had to ask Harry something.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I borrow the invisibility cloak?" I asked swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Sure, I don't mind. Has it got something to so with this evening?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's just in case we leave after curfew, I don't wanna be caught by Filch or Mrs Norris." I looked down at my watch and sighed. "I have to go; they'd be there by now. And Harry, don't forget to post the announcement of Quidditch tryouts." I reminded him.

"I won't." He assured me.

I swiftly stood from the bench and headed towards the common room. Once I reached the top of the staircase, I walked towards the fat lady portrait.

"Password?" She asked.

"Lion's Bravery." I stated.

The fat lady granted me access and I made my way through the portrait.

I looked around the common room, seeing who was there.

"Bella!" I heard Seamus call.

I groaned quietly. Why me?

"Hey Seamus." I greeted him snappily. I was not in the mood, and Seamus' eagerness was not helping.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him that it was none of his business, but I really couldn't say that, he was Harry and Ron's room mate, as well as Dean.

"I'm just heading to your dorm to get something from Harry." I answered him, not really going into details.

"Oh, well if you tell me what it is you need to get, I'll get it for you."

"No!" I answered too quickly. "I mean I just...erm," I sighed frustrated. I decided just to tell him the truth. "Seamus, can you just leave me alone for the moment, I'm really stressed out, and I just need to get something of Harry's so I can go quickly."

He was obviously a bit upset, but he promised to leave me alone today.

I left quickly after grabbing the invisibility cloak. I also grabbed the Marauder's Map. Harry wouldn't mind, and it could help me.

As I made my way towards the portrait, I felt Nightshade rub against my legs, purring happily. I smiled, my mood immediately improving, and bent down to pick her up.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked her. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. Being the very smart cat that she was, she shook her head. It always amazed me that she could understand everything anyone says. "I see, so what do you want?" I thought about it for moment. "Do you want to come with me?" her eyes sparkled, similar to the way Dumbledore's did. I smiled. "Okay, you can come, but you have to be careful." She nodded her head in understanding. "Come on then."

As I carried Nightshade in my arms through the portrait, I was actually glad that she was with me. She was always able to calm me.

I continued through the corridor, glad that most students were down at dinner.

Soon, we were at the corridor where I told to meet the Cullen's, and sure enough, there they were, looking around curiously. I bet they thought that they would be training in a classroom. I knew better and probably so did Alice, as she seemed to be the only one who looked exited.

They noticed me immediately, but when they saw Nightshade in my arm, they gazed on curiously.

Nightshade's piercing blue eyes met the Cullen's, seeming to assess them. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting to see her reaction. Finally, she huffed a little and turned away from the Cullen's, obviously rejecting them.

I looked over to the Cullen, who was looking at my cat with disbelief. I fought the urge to laugh.

"She's very intelligent for a cat." I bragged proudly. "She can understand everything you say, and she's very protective of me." I smiled and stroked her head, causing her to purr. "Good girl Nightshade." I whispered, fully aware that the Cullen's could hear me, but the humour in my voice was clear. One thing was clear; she did not like the Cullen's one bit.

"Well, lets get this show on the road." I declared.

"So, where do we do this?"Jasper asked. Emmett smirked, probably thinking of all kinds of crude things that could go with Jasper's question.

"Just watch." I told them. I started pacing back and forth three times.

_I need somewhere that I can train the Cullen's and not allow any noise to escape. Somewhere that will supply safe place for Nightshade to watch and somewhere that will warn me if someone has the intention to enter the room._

Suddenly, two huge doors appeared before us. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie gasped while Alice clapped her hands exited.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements." I told them, opening the huge door and ushering them inside.

"What is this place?" Esme asked in awe.

"Like I said, it's called the Room of Requirements. It only appears when a person is in great need of it. The room then transforms itself into whatever the witch or wizard needs it to be at that moment, although there are some limitations. It can't create food. To open the room, you need to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and viola, it shall appear." I told them.

"So, say I need a bed..." Emmett said. Suddenly, the room shifted and now a bed had materialised in the far corner of the huge room. "Cool."

I rolled my eyes. When the bed disappeared, Nightshade bounded out of my arms and jumped on the makeshift cat bed the room had provided. I wondered what would happen should the cat need protecting, but I wasn't willing to find out.

"So, where to begin?" I pondered. I began tapping my chin with my wand, contemplating what I should begin with. "What do you know?" I asked them.

Carlisle stepped forward. "As I'm sure you know; I was actually a wizard when I was human, but human memories fade. I remember some and what I did remember, I told it to everyone else, but that's pretty much the basics."

"Hmm. I think it would be best if I taught you spells that will be useful for battle." Time for my revenge. "Emmett, would you like to volunteer?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Sure." He stepped forward and walked to stand opposite me. The others moved to the sides, out of the way.

"Now first, I'm going to teach the stunning spell, something that you will probably use a lot. The incantation is _stupefy_ and when cast, stuns the victim. If the spell cast is powerful, it has the chance of knocking them unconscious." I looked over at the Cullen's to see them looking at me expectantly. I turned to Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Take your wand out. I won't cast a spell against an unarmed opponent if it can be helped."

I went into my duelling stance, my wand ready. Emmett appeared to be copying me. I smiled.

"_Stupefy!" _I shouted clearly. A jet of red light shot from the tip of my wand and headed straight towards Emmett. It hit him square in the chest, causing a thunderous bang to sound throughout the room. The force of the spell sent Emmett flying across the other side of the room. Emmett swiftly sat up, obviously not stunned or unconscious, a huge grin spread across his face.

"That was cool!" He cheered. "Much cooler than that other spell you showed us earlier."

I shrugged. "Okay, now that I've showed you, I want you to partner up and take it in turns to cast the spell." Emmett walked over to Rosalie, Jasper to Alice and Carlisle to Esme, who all went to different corners of the room. That left Edward standing with me, not sure of what he should do. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Fine, take your best shot." I told him, stepping back into my stance.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, seeming torn on deciding what to do.

Too late, he'd already broken my heart.

"Please, look around you. No one has successfully cast the spell yet, and besides, I know how to defend my self." I told him. "Just try casting the spell."

He still seemed hesitant, but finally began trying to cast the spell. I just stood there watching while he attempted to cast the stunning spell, yet nothing happened. After about ten minutes, he had yet to cast the charm. The others had all managed to cast it by now (I guess being a vampire made it easier for them) and were watching Edward and me. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt me. He wasn't trying hard enough.

"Come on Edward!" Emmett chanted. "Can't you even cast the spell? Even Esme had managed to knock Carlisle of his feet."

Emmett was trying to anger Edward, to get him to use his anger to benefit him. I think Jasper was sending waves of anger towards Edward as well, seeing as his eyes had darkened quite a lot. He was still failing the spell though.

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett shouted.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Edward roared, obviously furious at Emmett. He hated that nickname.

The red jet of light shot straight from Edward's wand, and right at me. A look of horror spread across Edward's face, most likely thinking I was going to get knocked out, but I was ready.

I pointed my wand. _"Protego!"_ I shouted. A blue shield erupted from my wand, protecting me from Edward's _Stupefy_, and repelling it back to him.

He flew across the room, colliding with the wall. He slide down, looking at me with shock.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you I can protect myself." I turned back to the rest. "Good job everyone. Now as you just saw, _Protego_ is the shielding charm that deflects some Hexes. No wand movement necessary, just point your wand and say the spell clearly. Get practicing." I told them. "Oh, and only practice_ Protego_, okay?" I said, pointedly looking at Emmett. He frowned, but nodded, as did the rest of them.

I watched patiently while they attempted the charm. Carlisle was able to produce a clear shield, while the others only managed to get flickers.

I started stroking Nightshade's fir absentmindedly. Carlisle was now trying to help the others cast the shield charm, but with only minor improvements.

I sighed and stood up.

"Hey Jasper!" I called. He looked at me confused as to why I stopped him. I smiled innocently. _"Stupefy!" _I said, casting the charm.

He reacted immediately. _"Protego!" _He shouted, pointing his wand. The blue shield came out of his wand, reflecting my spell back to me. I casually flicked it away with my wand, something Dumbledore taught me to do.

"Well done. Now if you just keep practicing, you should be able to get it down." I congratulated him, causing him to smile.

I began working through other spells that they would need to know. Sometimes they got it early, while with others, it took them a while to cast the spell successfully. They were actually a lot easier to teach than the DA where. I'm guessing that because they are vampires, they are more capable of remembering how to do and say spells. Of course, they are able to think more things at once, while remembering everything at the same time.

I looked down to my watch. It was almost 1:00 in the morning, just looking at the time made me yawn. "Okay, that's it for tonight." I told them. They all gathered around me. "We'll continue this next week, same time same place. You can go now."

"What about you?" Edward asked. "If you leave on your own, won't you get caught?"

I smiled slightly. "Don't worry; I have this," I said, showing them the invisibility cloak, "and this." I continued, showing the old piece of parchment.

"What are they?" Rosalie asked.

Rather than telling them, I showed them instead. I carefully stood up and wrapped the cloak around my head and body.

"You're invisible!" Esme stated.

I removed the cloak so that I could be seen. "It's an Invisibility cloak that allows that wearer to become invisible."

"And what is that piece of parchment?" Carlisle asked.

I smirked and pulled out my wand. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ I said, taping the map.

I watched amused slightly as the Cullen's watched as the words _'messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP' _appeared on the front of the parchment. I opened the map to the section of the Gryffindor common room. I could see that Harry and Ron were the only ones left in the common room.

"This is the Marauder's Map." I told them, studying the seventh floor.

"What does it do?" Jasper asked.

"It's a map of the entire school that shows where everyone is in the school, plus it also shows secret passageways. It was created by four students of Hogwarts 20 years ago. They were pranksters, who called themselves the Marauder's. My dad was a Marauder, Padfoot was his nickname." I told him.

"Who were the other three?" Emmett asked, sounding exited.

"Remus Lupin was Moony, James Potter - Harry's dad - was Prongs," I gulped slightly; "and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail." I informed them, feeling slightly angry as I reminded myself how close Pettigrew was to my father.

Sensing my discomfort, they promptly decided that they would call it a night, not that they got tired. I didn't fail to notice that their eyes were darker than what they were earlier this evening.

"I recommend going hunting tonight." I advised Carlisle. "Even though everyone knows that you are vegetarians, they would probably panic slightly if they saw any of you thirsty. It would just be best if you stayed well feed as much as you can, at least until everyone trusts you a lot more."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I think you're right. We will probably leave right away. Dumbledore has told us that it would be best if we hunt outside of the forbidden forest, due to all of the creatures."

"Be careful." I warned them, feeling slightly worried. A smile flitted briefly across Edwards face before it returned to the mask he had been wearing since entering the Room of Requirements. Now that I thought about it, he did seem relatively quiet his evening.

I looked down at the map, and noticed that Hermione was in the restricted section of the library. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. '_What are you doing Hermione?'_ I barely registered the Cullen's looking at me confused, I was to busy thinking about why Hermione was already breaking school rules, and it had only been one day into term. Although she was Head Girl, she still had to get permission to go into the restricted section.

"Bella?" someone asked.

I jumped and looking up, blushing in embarrassment, much to the amusement of the vampires around me. "Sorry, pardon?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "We just wanted to thank you for this evening." He told me. "I know that it's hard for you, what with school and everything, but we really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Carlisle, really." I reassured him. I looked down at my watch. "You should probably get going. The more time you have, the more you can satisfy you're thirsts." I yawned. "I'm going to leave now myself. I'll see you tomorrow. Nightshade, come on." I said, picking up the invisibility cloak and map. I paused remembering that I had finished with the map.

I looked at it quickly, making sure the coast was clear. I also checked to see whether Hermione was still in the Restricted Section. She was.

I tapped the map with my wand. _"Mischief managed." _I watched as the words faded to nothing and the map once again looked like an ordinary parchment.

I scooped up Nightshade from where she was at my feet, obviously too lazy to walk back.

"Night." I mumbled, deciding to keep Hermione's escapades to myself. When she was ready to tell me, she will.

Without much of a glance backward, I made my way out of the Room of Requirements. I was about just about to walk into the Gryffindor common room when I realised that I had forgotten to ask the Cullen's my questions that I needed answered.

Damn it!

* * *

**So? What did you think?  
Was it good enough? I'm a bit worried that this chapter isn't up to standard.  
Please review and tell me what you think?  
You're opinions are greatly needed.  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**|  
\/**


	8. Tryout Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to their authors J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer_

**Hey Everyone.  
Yeah, I know. It's been a long wait, but I have had a serious case of writers block.  
I'm sure that all you other authors out there know how stressful they are.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter for you and I have introduced some new characters.  
I hope you like them, one of the new characters is dedicated to my good friend LITTLE EMILY who is a big fan of my stories.  
Well, I think I've babbled on long enough. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave an amazing review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tryout Trouble**

The morning light passed through the window and I blinked in response. Although it was sunny outside, it seemed that it was a lot colder than what it appeared. I shivered and snuggled further into my quilt. Today was Saturday and I could afford a lie in.

The week had flowed relatively quickly since my training session with the Cullen's. It was hard at times. Having the exact same timetable as me, I had to see them at all times of the day. I had a constant reminder that they were once again involved in my life, yet at the same time, I'd never felt so far away from them. Sometimes, I would see them watching me, and it made me wonder about the questions I had not been able to ask them at our training session.

Why did they seem so sad when they first arrived?

Why did Alice say they were so happy to have found me? What did that mean?

And why on earth are they always watching me?

Another thing that I was curious about was Hermione was still sneaking off to the restricted section every night. Every night at 11:00pm I would activate the Marauders map and watch as Hermione would go through secret passageways towards the library.

I turned to look at Hermione, who was still asleep in her bed. That alone was odd; Hermione was always the first to awaken. Seeing her still asleep showed that she was staying out longer than necessary.

I wondered about what Hermione could be doing in the restricted section, but came up blank. What reason could she be going to the library for?

Memories of our second year flashed before my mind. I remember when together, Hermione and I had 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak, snuck into the restricted section and removed the book _'Moste Potente Potions'_. Brewing that Polyjuice Potion was hard, but we had managed to do it.

But what could she be doing now? I honestly hated not knowing, and I was seriously tempted to confront her about it, but I knew I wouldn't. She's my friend and if she wanted to keep it a secret, then I would respect her wishes, even though I desperately wanted to know.

I rolled over onto my other side and stared at the calendar on my wall. There, circled in big red ink on today's date were the words **'QUIDDITCH TRIALS 10:00am'**. I groaned loudly, startling Nightshade in her sleep.

I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my watch. I groaned again. It was just after 8:00am and I needed to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, talk to Harry about today, get the Quidditch pitch ready for the trials and stand in the cold while watching the trials. Two hours to get down to the pitch, just perfect.

"Hermione, wake up!" I called, climbing out of bed. There was a little mumbling, but she didn't wake up.

I groaned in annoyance. I wasn't really in the mood to wake her up the traditional way.

I pulled my wand from under my pillow and pointed it at my sleeping friend. _"Aguamenti!" _I muttered. A jet of water flew from my wand, drenching Hermione. That woke her up quickly.

"Bella!" she cried grabbing her wand and drying herself quickly.

"What? Hermione, it's 8:10am and I've go just under two hours till I have to stand in the cold watching a bunch of inexperienced students try and fly on a broom." I told her.

"And what does that have to do with me?" She asked, looking very frustrated.

I smirked at her. "Well, I assumed that you were going to watch, seeing as Ron is trying out today."

Hermione blushed but didn't deny anything.

I walked over to the girl showers with my wash bag in hand. As soon as the hot water pounded on my back, I sighed in content. After washing my body, I washed my hair with my familiar strawberry scented shampoo. I stood there under the hot spray of the shower, letting the water relieve the tension on my back.

A couple of minutes later, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hair and body. I walked back through the door to our dorm and grabbing my wand, dried my hair and body. After slipping on some underwear, I pulled on some jeans and a simple top. I would change into my Gryffindor Quidditch training uniform after talking to Harry. I didn't want to draw attention to myself by wearing the uniform.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, already dressed.

"Almost." I answered before kneeling down beside my bed. Grabbing Nightshade's food bowl, I filled it with food and left it on the floor, ready for when she was hungry. Saturday was Nightshade's lazy day, and instead of stalking the school for mice like she usually does, she prefers to eat from her food bowl. Such a picky cat she was. "Now I'm ready." I announced, pulling a jumper over my head. I grabbed my wand and slid it into my jeans pocket.

Together, Hermione and I walked down the stairs to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Bella! Hermione! Over here!" I heard a voice shout as soon as we entered the warm room. I smiled and walked over to Ginny, who was also standing next to one of her friends.

"Good morning Ginny." I greeted her.

"Morning. Girls, this is my friend Emily. She's Tonks' younger sister. Emily, I'm sure you know, but these are Bella and Hermione." Ginny introduced.

I offered my hand. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know that Tonks' had a younger sister."

"Not many do. Everyone only remembers Nymph, one of the youngest aurors around." She explained in a soft voice.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus as well?" Hermione asked.

Emily smiled then proceeded to transform the lower part of her face into a duck beak. "QUACK!" That caused me, Hermione and Ginny to laugh. Emily turned back to normal and smiled again. "As you just saw, I am. But unlike my sister, I don't like to flaunt it around. So that's most likely the biggest change you're going to see. I do like to change my hair colour a lot though, especially Gryffindor colours."

"Wow." I told her. It seemed fair that she didn't want to flaunt her Metamorphmagus talent. She seemed quite shy. "Ginny, are you still trying out?" I asked, turning to the red head.

"You bet I am. Emily's trying out as well."

"What position?" I asked.

"Beater." Emily answered; a slight blush on her face.

I looked at the young girl. She seemed quite fragile for being a beater. She was thin, and just a bit shorter than me. She had wispy blond hair (at the moment) and was also pale.

"Don't look like that Bella." Ginny chastised. I blushed, embarrassed to be caught in my examination. "Trust me; she's not what she appears."

I smiled. "Well, good luck."

"Hey Bella, Hermione." Harry's voice said, announcing his arrival. He stopped at my side. "Hey Ginny."

I smothered a laugh as Ginny blushed. The poor girl has fallen hard for my dear god-brother.

Ginny coughed slightly. "Good morning Harry. Where's that oaf of a brother of mine?"

"Hey!" Ron shouted, coming to stand beside Hermione. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure you're not." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later; we're going down to breakfast." Ginny told us, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her toward the portrait.

"It was nice meeting you!" I called.

Emily smiled, but was pulled through the portrait before she could say anything.

"Who's that?" Ron asked rather rudely.

Hermione smacked him lightly on the side of his head. "That was Ginny's friend Emily. Emily Tonks." She told him.

Upon hearing the surname, both of the boy's mouths dropped.

"She's Tonks' younger sister?" Harry asked gobsmacked. I nodded my head. "I didn't know Tonks had a younger sister. Is she a Metamorphmagus too?"

"Yeah, and she's also trying out for the Quidditch team as well." I told him.

"What position is she trying out for? Chaser?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Beater." At Harry's sceptical look, I rolled my eyes. "Give the girl the chance to try out before we judge, okay?"

"Judge what?" A twinkly voice asked. I spun around to see the 5 Cullen's approaching us. Alice must have been the one to ask the question. Knowing that I was still a bit hurt, Harry placed a supporting hand on my shoulder, silently telling me that I wouldn't have to deal with them alone.

"Harry and I are holding Quidditch trials for Gryffindor." I told them.

"Quidditch?" Emmett asked.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know what Quidditch is." I moaned. Seriously, these vampires really need to learn more about the wizarding world.

"Relax." Alice said. "We know what Quidditch is." I breathed a sigh of relief. "What I think my idiot of a brother is asking is 'why do _you_ have to do the Quidditch trials?'"

"You mean you don't know?" Seamus asked, obviously listening in on the conversation. I gritted my teeth together.

"Know what?" Jasper asked.

"That Harry and Bella are the captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Seamus answered. "And that they are the best players Gryffindor has had in about 20 years."

The Cullen's looked at me shocked, clearly not believing a word Seamus had said.

"Bella?" Emmett asked in disbelief, pointing at me. I glared at him offended. "The same Bella that can barely manage to walk on her own two feet? That Bella?"

I growled slightly. "Glad to know that you have so much faith in me." I grumbled annoyed.

"No offense Bella, but you don't seem like the type to be able to play such a rough game." Emmett continued. My eyes narrowed dangerously. "I mean, you have worse balance than a toddler learning to walk for the first time. How can you manage to stay balanced on a broomstick flying around? You're bound to fall to the ground quickly."

Everyone around us was quiet, waiting for my inevitable reaction. I was so tempted to send a _bat-bogey hex _Emmett's way. How dare he make a comment like that to me when he doesn't even know what my skills are like? Sure, I'm not the most graceful person there is, on the ground, but when I'm sat upon my firebolt, the adrenalin rush of a good Quidditch match pumping through my body, I feel like I'm on top of the world. Besides, I get my skills from my father. He was chaser, like how Harry's dad was seeker. It runs in the family. **(A/N: I know in the books, Harry's dad actually played Chaser, but in my story, James Potter played Seeker, like in the movie.)**

I sucked in a deep breath and welcomed Jasper's calming waves. I need to remain calm as much as possible and keep focused on the tryouts. They didn't need me being in a foul mood.

So, instead of cursing Emmett like some people probably thought, I turned around and stomped right out of the common room.

The last thing I heard as the portrait door shut was Ron's shocked, yet amused voice say. "Ooh, he is in so much trouble."

~*~

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team Tryouts." I announced loudly. "We're glad to see so many people trying out this year and we hope to see some good results."

I smiled over to Harry, who was standing beside me and looked back over at the Gryffindor's trying out for the team.

Many of the faces I recognised, especially those in my year, but also from the year below. I smiled at Ginny and her friend Emily, who were standing beside Ron at the front. I grimaced slightly when I saw Seamus standing among the crowd.

"Okay everyone," Harry's voice called out. "I want you to split in two groups." He paused as the large group spilt down the middle. "Group A," Harry pointed to the group on the left. "And Group B." He said pointing to the group on the right. Ron, Ginny, Emily and Seamus happened to be in group B. I was surprised to see Colin Creevey standing rather shyly in Group A. I smiled slightly, silently wishing him good luck. "Okay, now, in your groups I want you to fly as fast as you can around the pitch twice. Those who can't manage to do the two laps will be sent to sit in the stands. If you can't handle two laps, how do you think you can handle flying around the pitch until someone catches the snitch?" Harry told them. "Okay Group A, on three; one," Group A quickly mounted their broomsticks, "two...THREE!" With a whoosh, they flew off the ground.

Together, Harry and I watched as the group fly around the pitch. When two third year students dropped to the ground, not even half way round the pitch, I sighed and gestured them to sit in the stands.

"This is going to be torturous!" I whispered to Harry.

He chuckled but didn't say anything, just continued watching the group fly.

I looked to see who was in the lead and did a double take.

"Wow! Colin can fly!" I whispered in awe. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry nod my head in agreement.

Group A quickly went past the one lap mark but soon more people started dropping like flies. You could tell that they were disappointed, but knew that they had lost their chance.

The rest of the group soon finished the lap and I was pleased to see that Colin had managed to stay in the air. I then noticed that Dean Thomas was also trying out and, like Colin, had managed to do the two laps.

"Well done Group A." I congratulated them as they walked to the side of the pitch where Group B was waiting. The panting, sweating remainders of group A smiled in appreciation.

"Group B!" Harry shouted. The group quickly shuffled forward, waiting in anticipation. "Alright, go on three. One, two...THREE!"

The last group quickly shot from the ground, racing round the pitch. I watched in slight disappointment as people couldn't make it round the two laps, but I was pleased to see that Ron, Ginny and her friend were the fastest of the group. I saw that Seamus had also managed to make the two laps. Don't get me wrong, I like Seamus. The only problem I have with him is the fact that he is insistent. He is constantly asking if I would go on a date to Hogsmeade with him. But when I noticed that another person had also made the two laps, I smirked and poked Harry in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked me.

"Romilda Vain has tried out for the team." I whispered to him.

He groaned. "Again?"

"She tried out last year?" I asked. Once again I was feeling annoyed that I had missed half a year of school last year.

"Yeah, Romilda and her friends tried out last year. When I wanted everyone to circle the pitch, they ended up falling over each and giggling so I told them to leave and sit and watch." He huffed a little. "It seems she's decided to take the tryouts seriously this year."

I laughed a little. Poor Harry, he had tried so hard last year to get Romilda to leave him alone and abandon her obsession with him. It obviously didn't work. Well, there was one way to get Romilda to stay away, but Harry had yet to suck up the courage and ask Ginny out.

"Well done everyone." I told everyone who had made the two laps. "I pleased to say that all of you flew well."

"As I'm sure you know, last year, I only made everyone fly around the pitch once. But this year, Bella and I thought that those who tried out need to be pushed harder. You all did well. Before I split everyone up into groups again, I just want to remind all of you that the Seeker position and one of the Chaser positions are taken by Bella and me. So that means that there are two less positions up for grabs. Okay, those trying out for Keeper, stand over there." Ron and three other people walked over to the area Harry pointed. "Those who are trying out for Chaser, over here please." Ginny, Seamus, Colin, Romilda and four other people walked over to stand to the right. "And finally, those who are trying out for Beater, can you stand over there." I watched as Dean, Emily, two boys from fifth year and another boy from my year made their way over to where Harry pointed. I saw the three boys smirk slightly when they saw Emily standing there with them, but for some odd reason, I had a strange feeling that Ginny was right and that she was not what she seemed.

One thing I was confused about was Dean. Last year he played Chaser, but this year, he seemed to want to try out for Beater.

"Okay Keepers, step forward." I announced. Ron and the three other boys stepped forward. Before I spoke again, Harry handed me a piece of parchment. I looked down and saw that they were the names of those who had passed the first round. I hadn't even noticed Harry write out a list.

"One at a time you are going to have a chance to guard the hoops while me and two other people try to get the Quaffle. Ginny and Dean, seeing as you were Chaser's last year, will you help me?" I asked them. They nodded their heads. "Thanks. Okay. Jack Smith; you're first." I said, looking down at the names Harry had under Keeper.

The slender browned haired boy grimaced slightly as he mounted his broom and flew up to three hoops. I grabbed the Quaffle. "Ready?" I asked Ginny and Dean. In answer, they simply flew up from the ground. I handed the list to Harry. "Wish me luck." I said with a smirk. Without waiting for an answer I mounted my firebolt and kicked up from the ground. "You ready?" I shouted from the centre circle.

Smith nodded his head.

With the nod, I flew forward and passed the Quaffle to Ginny, who in turn passed to Dean. I wanted the keeper to be on his guard constantly, ready to save the Quaffle from any direction. Unfortunately Smith only managed to save 2 out of 5 shots.

Next was a fifth year called Quinn Abec. Once again Ginny, Dean and I did a series of passes to and throw, then shooting into one of the three hoops. He managed to save 3 out of 5.

Next was a sixth year boy called Miles Keller. With a nod of his head, he indicated that he was ready. I flew forward and passed to Dean. Once again we passed and tried to pass the Quaffle into the hoops. Keller was definitely the best Keeper we had seen so far, seeing as he had managed to save 4 out of 5, but we had yet to see Ron. I had high hopes that Ron would become Keeper. Not because he was my best friend, but because he was definitely the most talented.

Finally, it was Ron's turn and I was literally blown away. I knew that Ron had been practising over the summer, I did help him, but he was definitely on a higher level than he was then. Last year, Ron was slightly clumsy when it came to being Keeper. He still managed to save the majority of shots, but now, here in the tryouts, Ron seemed much more confident. I was also very pleased to see that he had managed to save 5 out of 5 shots.

"Well done." I congratulated the four boys. "You all did very well. If you could go stand with the other, you can watch the other Gryffindor's." I smiled as they walked over to the side of the pitch. When they were out of the way, Harry walked over to me and grinned.

"I don't know about you, but I positive that Ron is going to be Keeper again this year." He told me in a quite yet confident voice.

I smiled. "Definitely."

"What about Keller?" Harry asked.

"He was alright. We could always save him for being a substitute in case Ron has any kind of accident." _God forbid._

"Yeah." He agreed. Then in a louder voice, he started speaking to the others on the pitch. "Great. Now that the Keepers have had their go, it is now those who wish to tryout for one of the two Chaser positions." Harry told them.

Eight Gryffindor's stepped forward. Most of them looked doubtful for some reason and were glaring slightly at Ginny. I noticed Harry looking angry so I quickly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

I understood his anger though. Everyone knew that Ginny had great skill at being a Chaser; and they knew that it was likely that Harry and I would choose her. It was definitely more than likely that Ginny would get one of the open positions and for all the right reasons too. But she still had to tryout, regardless of how good we knew she was.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this." I addressed the eight. "I want you to split in two teams of four. Great, now you're going to get up into the air with your team and are going to try and get the Quaffle to shoot into the hoops at either end of the pitch." I paused as I looked at who was in each team. Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, a girl named Fiona Cattermol and a boy named Jacob Griffin were in one team and Seamus Finnigan, Romilda Vain, a girl named Rochelle Redfirn and boy named Luke Fletcher were in the other. This could be quite entertaining. "Harry and I will also be in the air with you watching out for the best. Now, those who are in Colin's team will be team one, and those in Seamus' team will be team two." I paused as I watched Harry hand Team one red coloured vests to identify their teammates. "There will be no Keepers guarding the hoops at either end of the stadium; I just want to see how good everyone's aim is, how well they do in a team, how well they can tackle opponents and if they can control their flight while trying to dodge tackles and obstacles. Now in the air." I told them.

I nodded my head at Harry to tell him that I was ready to be in the air with them. Together, we kicked of the ground and waited at the centre circle.

"Team one; you will be trying to shoot at the north rings." Harry said, pointing to the rings in the north, the ones closest to the Black Lake. "Team two; you will be trying to score using the south rings." Harry continued, pointing the southward rings, the ones closest to the Forbidden Forest. I watched as the two teams get into positions. I sighed very quietly when I saw that most of them were nervous.

"Everyone ready?" I asked loudly.

When I saw everyone nod, I threw the Quaffle high in the air. I watched amused as six of the eight Gryffindor's fly straight towards the Quaffle, almost colliding with each other. The only ones who didn't rush forward were Ginny and Colin. Rochelle from team two managed to grab a hold of the Quaffle and immediately fly towards the south goal hoops to try and score a goal. However, she didn't expect Ginny to be flying full speed towards her. Panicking, Rochelle dropped the Quaffle, allowing Ginny to have control. I saw Harry grimace at the dark haired girl, obviously disappointed that she had just dropped the Quaffle. Ginny started flying north and accurately passed the Quaffle to her teammate Fiona. I watched eagerly as Fiona flew into the scoring area but then moaned quietly as she shot wide of the hoop.

Romilda now had control of the Quaffle and I almost laughed aloud when she didn't put enough strength behind her pass to Seamus. Colin swooped in quickly and grabbed the Quaffle just before Seamus got to it. I cringed slightly, expecting Colin to crash into Seamus; however he skilfully pulled his broom up sharply, missing Seamus by inches. Colin went straight towards his scoring area, dodging Luke from team two as he tried to tackle the Quaffle from him. However Seamus and Rochelle blocked Colin from flying into the scoring area. Just as Rochelle was going to tackle him, Colin quickly passed to Ginny who then flew directly into the scoring area and threw the Quaffle through the highest goal hoop, gaining 10 points to her team.

Harry and I continued to watch as team one completely obliterated their opponents. We looked at each other, our eyes glittered with excitement. I called their small game to an end and directed them to land on the ground. "Good job." I told the panting group. "You all showed great flying and control skills. Now I want you to go rest while I talk to Harry." I waited till the eight Gryffindor's were out of hearing range until I looked back to Harry, a huge smile on my face. "I'm actually starting to see the bright side to things now." I told him.

Harry grinned. "I know. Who would have guessed that the small boy who hid behind his camera was so talented at Quidditch?"

"I'm so looking forward to our first match now." I told him. "Now, all we have to do is find two amazingly talented Beaters and we'll have one heck of a team."

Harry frowned slightly. "We'll never get anyone who is as talented as Fred or George."

I sighed. "I know, but we've got to remain optimistic if we want to find the best team we have ever had. This is our last year Harry. Our last year to play Quidditch before we leave school and start our future jobs as Aurors."

"Yeah, that's if we survive all the threat on our life from Voldemort." Harry added grudgingly.

I grimaced, and then smacked Harry on the side of his head, hard. I was pleased to hear the resounding smack echo throughout the pitch.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head and glaring at me. However his gaze softened when he saw the worried look in my eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Let's just concentrate on the good things we have in our life until our time comes to take on that snake."

"Okay." I sucked in a deep breath, calming myself. "Those trying out for the two Beater positions, come over hear." I said, pointing to the area where equipment box that held the four balls for Quidditch was. It was far away from those on the ground so there would be less chance that a stray Bludger would attack them.

I looked at the five Gryffindor's who had stepped forward. There was Dean Thomas, a boy in our year named Kellen White, a boy named Alistor Jones, another boy named Derek Thorn and Emily Tonks, the only girl to tryout for a Beater position this year.

Harry passed each of them a Beaters bat and I watched nervously as Derek started swinging it around dangerously. From my years of dodging death, I've picked up the knack for sensing danger a mile away and this very well built boy just screamed trouble.

"Seeing as we have an odd number of people trying out for Beater, we are going to have to change our original plans." Harry told the group. "Now, you will still pick partners, but the odd one out will have to do with me as their partner" Harry told them rather grudgingly. I knew Harry hated having to deal with Bludger's; it brought back the memories of our second year when Lockhart accidently removed the bones from Harry's arm when a bewitched Bludger had broken it. Whilst Harry went to the equipment shed to get another Bludger bat for himself; I watched as the group partnered up. Dean went with Kellen, the boy in our year and I was shocked to see Derek walk up to Emily to be her partner. I was immediately suspicious. From what memory served, I could remember that Derek and Alistor were in their fifth year and were friends. Why weren't they partnered together? When Harry had returned, bat in hand, I could tell that he was also suspicious. However, we could say anything because Emily wasn't complaining.

"Now, with your partners, you are going to try and get to either of the two Bludger's and hit them with all your strength with your bat." Harry said.

"Is that it?" Alistor asked.

Harry smirked. "Nope, you have to try and aim the Bludger's so that when you hit it, the Bludger has to go through one of the goal hoops at either end of the pitch. This is a test of strength, durability and also aim. In a match, you are going to want to try and aim the Bludger you hit towards an opposing team member. So by doing this, we will get to see if you are suitable to hold the position of Beater for the Gryffindor team. You each have three turns to aim the Bludger through a goal hoop. The reason why you're doing this in two's is simply because it would be much safer if there were less people in the air whilst Bludger's are flying around wildly. Any questions?" Harry asked. "No? Okay, Dean and Kellen, you're up first."

The two boys flew up into the air with their bats.

"Ready?" I called.

"Yeah!" They shouted together. At their shout, I walked cautiously towards the shaking equipment box. I carefully lifted the lid and saw the two Bludger's vibrating madly, wanting to be released. Hesitantly, I reached out and at the same time unbolted the Bludger's, releasing them into the air.

"Go!" I shouted at the two boys.

Harry and I watched as Dean and Kellen flew as fast as they could at the fast travelling Bludger's and as soon as they got near enough, hit them with their bats towards one of the hoops. Kellen, who had good strength, unfortunately had very bad aim, so bad that it went directly towards Dean. Luckily it appeared that Dean had surprisingly good reflexes and had hit the Bludger straight into one of the nearest goal hoops.

Harry let out a low, appreciative whistle as Dean once again hit another Bludger into a hoop.

"Dean's not bad." He commented as the two seventh year boys landed after the ground. Kellen looked particularly upset, seeing as he had completely missed all his hits. Dean however had a huge, proud grin on his face. I nodded my head in agreement to Harry's obvious statement.

"Alright, Alistor, It's your turn." Harry said. On hearing his name, Alistor seemed to turn white. "Don't worry; I'll be up there with you." Harry added, trying to calm the nervous boy down.

"I d-don't t-think I-I c-could-d do it-t." Alistor stuttered nervously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I told the younger boy gently. He smiled gratefully at me, dropped his bat and practically fled from the pitch and into the stands with those who had failed the first test.

Harry looked absolutely relieved.

"I guess Derek and Emily, you're the last pair. Go up into the air and wait till I tell you to go, okay?" Harry said sternly; obviously weary that Derek had planned something. They nodded their heads and kicked off the ground. I quickly threw a good luck smile towards Emily who had changed her hair colour to a shocking red with gold streaks.

"Very Gryffindor." Harry whispered in my ear. I smirked. "Go!" Harry shouted.

Derek appeared very confident in handling a Bludger, and when he caught up to one, he slammed his bat hard at the Bludger, causing it to soar through a hoop.

"Yeah!" He cheered for himself and started chasing another Bludger. This time he missed his shot, causing the Bludger to go wide.

I looked to see what Emily was doing and saw that she was just sitting there watching and waiting for a Bludger to come to her instead of wasting time and chasing it.

"She's smart. I was wondering if any of them would notice that Bludger's tend to fly towards still targets instead of moving ones." I stated watching the girl. A Bludger soon started to come at her and instead of flinching or flying away like normal girls would do, she confident pulled her arm back and hit the Bludger into on of the hoops. You could tell that she was very pleased with herself.

Derek started chasing another Bludger, determination on his face. What he didn't notice was that the Bludger he was chasing was flying directly towards Emily. There was a resounding thwack as Emily's bat hit home and sent the Bludger into one of the hoops. Derek quickly dived to avoid colliding with Emily and sent her a nasty glare before turning around and started after another Bludger. This time he didn't miss and the Bludger flew directly through the hoop.

Instead of following her usual tactic, Emily started moving. She flew faster, aiming to be in front of the Bludger that was flying towards the south goal hoops. Derek, obviously seeing what she was planning to do flew behind the posts and started taunting her.

"You're nothing but a girl. Did you think that you would get on the team? That's pathetic. You won't beat me. Why don't you go back to you mirror so that you could watch yourself as you changed your appearance. Seeing as that is the only thing you can do!"

He was trying to distract her so that she would miss the shot. But the only sign that Emily had heard the insults was the look of pure concentration and determination on her face. Derek continued to throw insults, getting louder as the Bludger came closer to Emily. You could tell everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see if Emily would be successful.

Finally the Bludger was close enough and Emily pulled her arm back to hit the Bludger as hard as she could. "ARGH!" she cried as the bat connected, a thunderous noise erupting from the force of the hit. The Bludger flew fast, faster than I had ever seen, straight towards the highest hoop. It flew straight through. Unfortunately, (for some at least) Derek was sat directly in line of the course the Bludger had taken. Too late to act, Derek let out a pained cry as the Bludger hit him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

He started to fall to the ground but luckily, Emily had grabbed him just before he hit the ground and gently lowered him.

I started to walk towards the injured boy, but stopped when a familiar growl echoed through the pitch.

"JASPER! NO!" I heard Alice yell from one of the stands. I turned swiftly to see Emmett and Rosalie trying to hold Jasper back from the bleeding boy.

"Crap! Quick, get Derek away!" Everyone paused to look at me, oblivious to the dangerous vampires around them. "NOW!" I screeched.

Another ferocious growl echoed, this time everyone heard it and started to try and haul the unconscious boy up.

It was at that moment that Jasper had managed to get out of his siblings hold. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, except I was the only one at full speed. I watch as Jasper jumped to the ground, a horrified expression on my face. I didn't pause to think.

I quickly whipped out my wand from its holster on my training uniform and pointed it to Jasper.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I cried loudly. I knew it would work. I had taught it to the Cullen's during their first training session and it had rendered them completely immobile. My only concern was if it would hit him, before he attacked for the kill.

I held my breath as the spell left my wand and hurtled towards Jasper, who was now stalking his prey.

I saw Edward and Carlisle jump down from the stand almost immediately and started running toward Jasper to try and stop him.

I let out a cry or relief as my spell hit Jasper straight in the chest, just before he was about to attack. His legs and arms snapped together, stopping him from moving and causing him fall backwards onto his back with a thud.

I ran forward and stopped when I standing beside the immobile vampire. The curse had worked, but I could see that his eyes were still pitch black. His mouth was closed but I could see that he was still breathing through his nose. There was a slight growl coming from his chest as he saw me, angry that I had stopped him from his prey. I looked at the Cullen's who were stood still, watching me with wide eyes. I beckoned them forward knowing that Jasper would need their support when he snapped out of it. Alice bounded to Jaspers side and knelt beside his head, whilst the others also came forward and stood around him.

I turned to Hermione who had just walked onto the pitch from the stands. "Hermione, levitate Derek and get him to the Hospital Wing. Everyone, I want you to leave the Stadium." Hermione nodded her head, before turning to Derek. I didn't stop to watch her leave, but turned to Harry who was watching Jasper with wide wary eyes. "Harry." I said. His eyes snapped to me. "I want you to go where Derek had landed andremove the blood."

"Okay." He answered before turning around and walking towards the area Derek landed. I faintly heard Harry cast _Tergeo _to remove the blood from the ground. I waited for everyone to have left the stadium and Harry was once again standing by my side before turning my attention back to Jasper.

I turned back to Jasper and knelt down beside his head. With my wand in hand I pointed it to his nose. _"Obsido Sensus."_ I whispered. A light purple glow emitted from my wand to Jasper's nose. It lingered for a moment before fading slightly. I pointed my wand again, this time to Jasper's throat. _"Obsido Sensus." _I whispered again. Once again the light purple glow surrounded Jasper's throat and I smiled slightly when I heard everyone gasp as they watched Jasper's eyes go back to being gold.

I smiled down at him. "Jasper, it's okay. You didn't do anything. I stopped you just in time. Now, I'm going to remove the spells I cast on you. But first, can you look up and down to tell me that you are in control?" I smiled as I saw his eyes roll upwards then down to his toes, confirming that he had understood and was also in control of himself.

I grabbed Harry's arm and took two steps backwards, giving Jasper some space so that mine and Harry's scent wouldn't overpower him.

I pointed my wand again. _"Finite." _I said. Jasper immediately relaxed and at the same time smelled through his nose. I smiled at the bewildered look on his face.

"Thank you Bella for stopping me." Jasper said gratefully before grabbing Alice and enveloping her in a hug.

"It's okay Jasper." I told him. "There was no trouble on my part. I'm just glad that no one was hurt."

"Yes, your right." I heard Esme say, smiling at me with gratitude clear in her eyes.

"Bella, how did you do that?" Edward asked, obviously knowing from Jasper's thoughts what the effects of the spell I had used were.

I gulped slightly. "Well, I used the full body-bind curse on Jasper. You should know that." I told him, skirting away from what he was really asking me.

"No Bella." Carlisle said. "What was that spell you used? I'd never heard of it before."

"Yeah, I'd never heard that before either." Harry interjected. "We haven't been taught thatin any of our lessons and I've never read about it in any books."

"You read books?" I asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

"Bella..." Harry started, but suddenly Hermione's voice echoed around us.

"Bella! Harry! Professor Dumbledore wants to see us and the Cullen's in his office immediately. He wants to know what happened." Hermione told us. She looked cautiously at Jasper, probably wondering if it was safe to be around him.

I sighed. Great, now I have no choice but to tell them and Dumbledore. I had wanted to keep it a secret, at least for a little while longer.

"Come on." I said grabbing Harry and Hermione's arms. Together we started walking back towards the school. _Perfect. _I thought. It had only been a week and already it was the second time we'd been told to go to Dumbledore's Office. What a way to start the school term. At least we're not in trouble. Hopefully.

* * *

**Woo! That was a long chapter.  
11 pages! Le Gasp!!  
Hehe.  
So? What did you think?  
Did you like the plot twist?  
And what did you think of the new characters I introduced?  
What did you think of the tryouts?  
And I hope I cleared up the confusion about the questions Bella wanted to ask the Cullen's.  
Please review and tell me.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**|  
\/**


	9. You are not Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. All rights belong to thier authors Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling_

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!:_**

**Hi everyone, just an important note I want tell you all.  
I have a new poll on my profile that I wish for all my readers to take part in.  
I'm sure you al have a favourite character in this story and I would like to see who everyone thinks is their favourites.  
Please do this poll. It doesn't take long, all you have to do is choose one character from my story that is your favourite.  
I'm sorry if the character you like isn't on the list to choose from, but if that is the case, please choose your second favourite.**

**I AM CLOSING THE POLL AT THE END OF THE YEAR, DECEMBER 31ST, AT MIDNIGHT (ENGLISH TIME)**

**Anyway back to the story.  
Here is the next chapter. Please read the A/N I have added in the story, they will clear some things up.  
Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You are not Alone**

I sat staring apprehensively at the elderly headmaster who still had that irksome twinkle in his eye. The Cullen's, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for about five minutes, waiting for him to say something, but he just sat there, sucking on a lemon drop in his brightly coloured robes.

"So, what happened?" Dumbledore asked finally, still smiling as if we were just here for a social visit.

I sucked in a breath and explained to Dumbledore what happened today during the tryouts.

"...so, Emily hit the Bludger with so much force that it flew though the goal hoop faster thanI had ever seen. The only thing was Derek was still behind the hoop so the Bludger ended up hitting him in the nose, breaking it and knocking him unconscious. Emily had caught him just before he hit the ground but he was already bleeding." I told Dumbledore.

"I see. And I take it that the Cullen's we watching the tryouts from the stands?" Dumbledore asked.

Jasper bowed his head in shame. "Professor, I'm sorry. I smelt the blood and I just lost control. Alice warned me not to breathe, but it was too late. It was a good thing Bella stopped me."

Dumbledore smiled at me proudly. "Yes. It was a very good thing that Bella stopped you." His face then turned serious. "But the fact remains that you lost control. By now the news will have spread and students will have heard about the accident. They will be less trusting of any of you now. I wouldn't be surprised if I start receive letters from parents."

Jasper's head dropped lower and I could feel the waves of guilt pulsating off of him.

"Professor," I interrupted. "When you asked the Cullen's to come to Hogwarts, you knew that they were vampires, didn't you?"

"I did." Dumbledore answered, looking at me expectantly.

"Then you must have been prepared in case this sort of thing ever happened. You knew the risks of having vampires in a school full of students learning magic. You warned everyone in at the beginning of term to avoid injuring themselves as much as possible. But still, it was bound to happen eventually. Regardless of the fact that they are 'vegetarian' vampires, their instincts still tell them that human blood is their natural food source, and in a school such as ours, there isn't a day that goes by that someone has to go to the hospital wing due to an injury that was caused by use of accidental magic. Now that I think about it, I would have expected this to have happened already." I continued.

Dumbledore stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but hold my breath as I waited for him to say something. I could feel the stares of everyone in the room looking at me as if I sprouted another head. I too was a little shocked about by last statement. What made me defend the Cullen's like that?

"You're right." Dumbledore finally said. "I did expect for this to happen. I had hoped that it wouldn't have happen so soon, but never the less, it has. Don't worry about the students; you won't get much trouble from them. The Slytherin's may be a bit of a hassle, but that's all I would expect. Mr Cullen." Dumbledore said addressing Jasper. Jasper's gaze shifted to Dumbledore. "I know that you are disappointed in yourself, but you must remember that what had just happened was not your fault. Don't dwell on the past, but concentrate on the future. Make up for your mistakes by trying to overcome the obstacles that stand in your way."

When Dumbledore said this, I saw Edward turn to look at me and I could tell that he was thinking about something hard. I looked back at Dumbledore, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Now that the problem is solved, you may leave now and head down to the great hall for lunch. I'm sure that Mr Potter and Miss Black would like to discuss about the Gryffindor tryouts." Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair.

"Thank you Professor." I said quickly, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible. I stood up and was just about to leave the office when someone spoke up.

"Professor, there's something that I would like to ask you." Harry said.

"What is it Mr Potter?"

"Well, when Bella stopped Jasper, she cast another spell, one I had never heard of." Harry told him. I grimaced and slouched back down into my chair, admitting defeat.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked curiously. I could tell that he was interested about this turn of events.

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "I too had never heard of it. It was a fascinating spell. The end result turned Jasper's eyes from black back to gold, showing that he was no longer thirsty."

"That's not just it." Jasper added. "She cast the spell twice. The first time she had pointed her wand at my nose. When she said the spell, a purple mist surrounded my nose, and when it disappeared, I couldn't smell anything. Not even Alice's scent and she was kneeling right beside my head."

Everyone turned too look at me, the question clear in their eyes.

"What happened the second time Miss Black cast this unknown spell?" Dumbledore asked Jasper.

"The second time she pointed it at my throat and when the purple mist disappeared, I could no longer taste the venom at the back of my throat. With the raging burn at the back of my throat gone, I was no longer thirsty." Jasper concluded.

Once again they were all staring at me even more shocked than before.

"Miss Black, I must admit that I myself have never heard of any spell that removed a vampire's thirst. Can you please explain to me how you have managed it?" Dumbledore asked. Damn, no one can say no to Dumbledore.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "I created it myself." I admitted. Everyone was silent in the room. I removed my head from my hands and looked at everyone's astounded faces, including Dumbledore who was looking at me with an almost calculated look.

"When did you create this spell?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"When I was in Forks." I told him. Dumbledore didn't say anything, so I figured that he was waiting for me to continue. "When I first found out that my blood was more appealing to Edward than anyone else's, I started researching ways to make it easier for him to be around me. I couldn't find anything though, so I thought that maybe I could create a spell to help him myself. I asked more questions about vampires and Edward told me that he gets thirsty when the burn at the back of his throat got too intense. He also said that it's the taste of his venom that causes the burn and that when he can smell blood, it causes more venom to flow into his mouth, therefore creating the burn in his throat.

"This got me thinking. If I could somehow block a vampire's sense of smell, they wouldn't be able to smell the blood. But then I thought, 'why stop there?' I began trying to create a spell that blocks all of the five senses; sight, sound, smell, taste and touch. It took me months to get it right, but eventually I succeeded. If I wanted to block just one of the five senses, I would need to be of close range of the target, point my wand at the place where I want to block the sense and say _'Obsido Sensus.'_ If I wanted to block all of the five senses at the same time, I don't need to be close. I just have to point my wand at the target and say _'Obsido Sensus Funditus.'_ In Latin it means 'total block of senses.' I haven't actually tried that spell yet, seeing as it was too risky to try it on myself. If I blocked all five of my senses, there is big risk that I wouldn't be able to reverse it. I wouldn't be able to see where I point my wand, I wouldn't be able to hear anything and my sense of touch would be removed, so I wouldn't be able to feel whether or not I'm actually holding my wand." I concluded.

I stared nervously at Dumbledore, refusing to look at anyone else. The Headmaster just continued to stare at me, which only increased my worry about what he thought about my spell.

"What is the reversal spell?" Dumbledore asked. I relaxed slightly. At least no one was yelling.

"A simple _Finite _or _Finite Incantatem_ would remove the spell." I told him.

He was silent again, but it didn't last as long as his previous one. "I must say Miss Black that your spell does sound fascinating. To block an opponent's senses in a duel would most definitely aid the caster, and it would most likely allow them to win the duel.

"Miss Black, it takes a very smart and powerful witch or wizard to create their own spell, and even then, it is incredibly difficult. You are a very skilled witch to be able to create that spell at such a young age."

I blushed slightly at his complement. "It was nothing Professor."

"Nonsense, you not only created a spell, you also saved someone's life today. In fact, I'm going to award 50 house points to Gryffindor for your quick acting and bravery today. Now, I believe that I have held you here long enough. Why don't you go on down to the great hall for lunch. I'm sure that all of this excitement today has made you all very hungry."

After thanking the Professor, we all stood up to leave the office.

"One more thing Miss Black," I heard Dumbledore say. We stopped and turned around to look at him. "I recommend that you not tell anyone about the spell you created unless you feel that it absolutely necessary for them to know. I trust that you all can keep it a secret?"

"Of course Albus," Carlisle agreed. "I will make sure that my family will not tell anyone."

"We promise as well Professor." Hermione said, also agreeing.

I smiled at my friends, silently thanking them.

"Well, now that that is all cleared up, off you go." Dumbledore said and proceeded to shoo us out of his office.

"Well, that went well." Ron said after we stepped out onto the hallway.

I rolled my eyes at him "It could have been worse. Dumbledore didn't even say anything about me performing underage magic outside of Hogwarts, not to mention the fact that I was in a muggle neighbourhood. I was only sixteen."

"Hold on." I heard Alice say. I turned to look at her expectantly. "You just said that you were sixteen when you created that spell. Yet you were seventeen when we met you. We celebrated your eighteenth birthday."

_Yeah, and what a disaster that day turned out to be. _I thought to myself. "When Dumbledore told me that I was going to Forks, he also told me that I was going to pretend to be one year older than I actually am." I told her.

"Was that date even your birthday?" Rosalie asked. She didn't ask me spitefully, she just sounded curious.

"Yes, September thirteenth is really my birthday. But when I celebrated it at your house, it was actually my seventeenth birthday, not my eighteenth." I told them. All of the Cullen's seemed to exchange glances when I told them this and I couldn't help but stare at them suspiciously. I recognised that glint in Alice's eyes, she's planning something. **(A/N: I know that at the very beginning of my story I said that it was 6 months since Bella last saw the Cullen's, well, I've changed it so that it had been almost a year. If you think about it, my story would make more sense this way.)**

"Bella, may I ask you something?" Jasper asked carefully.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course you can Jasper."

He smiled back in thanks. "When I attacked you on your birthday, why didn't you stop me then?"

"YOU WHAT!?...OUCH!" I heard Ron shout furiously before I kicked him in the shins. I could tell Jasper was still beating himself up over that incident, and I had still yet to tell my friends the reason why I came back to Hogwarts. They knew I had my heart broken, but they didn't know the events that led up to it.

"A few reasons really. One, you didn't actually know that I was a witch, so if just started using spells, I'm pretty sure you all would have freaked out. Two, I'm fast, but I'm not that fast. Everything had happened so fast that I wouldn't have time to even pull out my wand. And three," I blushed a little, "I didn't even have my wand on me."

"Bella," I heard Harry say in a very calm voice, but I could hear the fury behind it. I shivered a little. Nothing could creep me out more than Harry's scary calm voice. "Are you telling me that you forgot your wand for a second time, especially when you needed it the most?"

"Err...yes?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

Harry groaned. "I swear, one of these days you are going to get yourself killed, just because you didn't have your wand with you. Maybe if I glued it to your forehead, you wouldn't have so much trouble forgetting it."

I glared at him and started walking towards the staircase to get to the great hall, I was hungry. I could hear everyone following behind me. "Harry, it's not my fault. Alice made me wear a dress! Where the hell do you suppose I hide my wand?" **(A/N: I know in New Moon Alice didn't make Bella wear a dress, but lets just pretend she did in my story.)**

Alice huffed. "It's not like I knew that you needed a place to hide your wand, and besides, it was your birthday and you really needed to dress up."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing, just continued walking down the grand stair case. I decided that it was time we had a change of subject. "Harry, we need to start talking about the tryouts." I told him. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head.

"Your right, we need to decide who's made the team this year." I turned my head in Harry's direction and rolled my eyes again. He understood why, it was pretty obvious about who made the team this year. "Well, we still need to talk about it, we need to decide what days we're having practice and things like that." Harry continued.

"Your right." I told him.

"Hey Bella? When are you going to tell us who will be on the team?" Ron asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Harry, how about we tell them after dinner this evening?" I asked my co-captain.

"In the common room?" I nodded my head. "Okay. I'm sure Thorn will be out of the hospital wing by then, if he isn't already. But then again, Madam Pomfrey will probably have her hands fall passing calming draughts out to everyone who was in shock after today's ordeal." Harry laughed. "Did you see Seamus? He practically fled from the stadium with tail between his legs. That's if he had one."

I shook my head and laughed, but paused when I saw that Jasper still looked rather upset. "Jasper." I called, gaining his attention. I stopped, which made everyone else stop to watch as well. I turned back to everyone. "You guys go ahead; I want to talk to Jasper alone for a moment." I told the group. Everyone looked at me curiously except for Alice, who I'm positive had seen what I'm going to say. I saw her smile gratefully at me before kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Okay, we'll meet you down in the great hall." Alice said. She paused again to look at me before pulling me into a hug. I wasn't expecting that, so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around Alice's back. "Thanks Bella." I heard her whisper.

"No problem." I told her honestly. She pulled back and smiled then once again catching me off guard by kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on everyone." She said cheerfully before practically skipping off down the staircase. No one moved for a second until they shrugged and turned to follow her. I saw Edward hesitate for a moment until he was dragged down the stairs by Emmett.

I watched them go; staring dumbstruck at the place Alice was standing. In a slight daze, I turned back to Jasper who was watching me warily, as if expecting me to start screaming at him at any moment.

"She never ceases to amaze me, that wife of yours." I told him, trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"What did you want to talk to me about Bella?" He asked me carefully.

I sighed and gestured for him to follow me. I led him to a deserted hallway, away from the nosy portraits on the great hall. I stood for a moment, trying to organise my thoughts. "I don't blame you." I told him finally.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand what..."

"Last yeah, at my birthday party," I interrupted him. Comprehension filled his eyes "I don't blame you for what happened."

"But how could you not?" He asked in a whisper.

I smiled at him. "It's like I said earlier in Dumbledore's office. Everyday, your instinct screams at you to drink human blood. Yet everyday, you fight that instinct. I can't blame you for losing control over that instinct. I know that it's hard for you to be around me, that whenever I or any other human are close you, your throat is engulfed by the burn that you are forced to endure, yet you still fight to remain your humanity. How is it your fault that when you were exposed to my flowing blood that you lost control? If it's anyone's fault, it was mine."

"Bella, what happened wasn't your fault." Jasper told me.

"But it was Jasper. First and foremost, I am a witch. When I discovered you were vampires, I knew that risks. I really should have been more careful when opening Alice's and Edward's gift. I'm a clumsy person Jasper, I should have been more careful."

"But you wouldn't have known what was going to happen." Jasper insisted.

"But neither did you." I retorted. "You couldn't have foreseen that I would injure myself. Neither could Alice. We both know how her gift works. I didn't decide to suddenly give myself a paper cut and you didn't decide to attack me until it was too late for both of us to do anything about it. Maybe if I had told you guys that I was a witch sooner, maybe none of this would have happened, but Dumbledore is right. We can't dwell on the past, but instead we need to concentrate on the future. I'm sure that after you tried to attack me, you were wishing that you had more self-control, am I right?" Jasper nodded his head. "Well, just concentrate on overcoming your instinct for the future. You're not alone Jasper. You have a whole family behind you that supports you, and will help you. If you need someone to talk to, talk to Carlisle, if anyone can listen to you it's him. I'm sure if you talked to Edward as well, he would help you. We all know how much trouble he had with the scent of my blood. With your families help, I'm sure that you can overcome your thirst."

Jasper was quite for a moment, contemplating my words. I knew I was right. The Cullen's would help support him without a moment's hesitation.

Finally, Jasper looked at me. "Can you forgive me about what happened last year?"

I rolled my eyes at him in exasperation. "Jasper, haven't you been listening to me. There really is nothing to forgive."

Jasper smiled. "Thank you Bella." I was about to answer, but suddenly his face grew very serious. "Bella, you know, you're not alone either."

I faltered. "What?" I asked confused.

"You can fool everyone else Bella, but you can't fool me. I can feel your emotions. I know what you feel every time you see Edward, when you hear his name. You may appear happy and cheerful on the outside, but on the inside is another matter." Jasper said as he watched me carefully.

"I-I don't know what you mean." I denied quickly.

"Bella," Jasper reprimanded me softly. "You can't lie to me; I can feel your panic."

I sighed in defeat and looked at Jasper warily. "How long have you known?" I asked him. He knew what that I meant 'how long had he known that I still loved Edward.'

He smiled sadly at me. "Since Esme's first Potions class, when we were making Amortentia."

"Of course you have." I groaned. "Does Edward know?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Alice warned me the morning of that lesson that I should block my thoughts. She didn't tell me why, but when I felt your emotions, I understood."

"Is he listening in now?" I asked, wary once again.

Again, Jasper shook his head. "I'm translating the bible from English to Japanese, then into Gaelic in my head. He's probably very annoyed with me right now."

I shook my head in slight amusement. "I'm sure he is." I could just imagine the grimace Edward would have on his face. "Why haven't you told him about my feelings?" I asked him curious.

"Alice and I agree that this problem is best sorted out between you and Edward. And for once, Alice is not interfering."

"She must find that very difficult." I told him.

Jasper smirked. "Oh I know she is. She takes her frustration out on me at night, not that I'm complaining, but Edward usually does."

I blushed and then groaned. "Urgh, please Jasper, your almost as bad as Emmett." I complained.

Jasper laughed. "I know." His face once again grew serious. "I was telling the truth earlier, you're not alone. You're friends are always there to help you, and as you can tell from earlier, Alice is always there if you want to talk to her, so are everyone else in my family. Our family. Esme and Carlisle still love you like you're their daughter; Emmett and I still see you as our younger sister, Alice still thinks of your as her best friend and sister and even Rosalie is starting to warm up to you. And Edward, well, you'll have to talk to Edward about what he thinks of you."

I smiled a little. "Thanks Jasper."

"It's alright." Jasper smiled suddenly. "You know, this week has been quite hectic. More than once I've had to reassure Edward about the feelings between Harry and you are strictly platonic. I told him countless times that you only see Harry as a brother, and that Harry only sees you as a sister. It frustrates Edward to no end about how he can't read Harry's or your mind." **(A/N: Remember, to Edward, Harry's mind is fuzzy.)**

I froze for a moment. Why would Edward need to be reassured about me feelings towards Harry? Unless...? No, Edward himself told me that he didn't want me anymore. It's just wishful thinking.

"We should head to the Great Hall; I'm sure their going to start worrying about us soon." I told Jasper.

He nodded his head in agreement. Right on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly, emphasising just how hungry I had gotten. Jasper laughed, which caused me to blush brighter.

Side by side, Jasper and I left the abandoned hallway and started walking to the Great Hall and I took the time to think about what Jasper was saying.

Did they really think of me as family? I couldn't stop the hope bubble up. Although almost a year since they left, my feelings towards the vampire family never lessened. If anything, the feelings I had for them seemed to greaten. When the left, I realised just how much I had taken for granted what I had. I had never appreciated the effort Alice put in for my benefit. She had bought me mountains of clothes, but she only had my best interests at heart.

When Jasper had kept his distance from me, I had always thought that he didn't like me, yet now I realise that he had kept the distance from me as a precaution. I had assumed that when we spent those few days together when hiding from James that he had gotten over his aversion to my blood. Yet what we got back, he was back to being distant. When the Cullen's left, I had realised that he had kept a safe distance away, just to keep me safe.

When Rosalie had hated me back at Forks, Edward had told me that Rosalie was just jealous of me. I had never understood before. I mean, why would Rosalie be jealous of me? She was gorgeous. Yet I had never really realised just how much Rosalie wished she was human. Edward had told me that she was a vampire because of something that happened to her, similar to what almost happened to me in Port Angeles, except that no one was there to save her. Now I understand just how much I took my humanity for granted back then. I could now understand why Rosalie hated me because I was willing to throw my humanity away, just so I could be with Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper voice announced, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I look over to him and blushed. I hadn't even realised that we were standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall. I smiled at Jasper gratefully when he gestured for me to enter first.

My gaze moved along the Gryffindor table until I spotted my friends. I smothered my gasp when I noticed that they were sitting with the Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie (Carlisle and Esme were sat at the staff table) and they all seemed to get along. Although I noticed that they seemed a little wary, they were still conversing with each other.

I smiled when Ron spotted Jasper and I and started waving us over. As I sat down and pulled some sandwiches on my plate, I thought about if I would still give up my humanity to Edward if we ever got back together.

I reached over the table to pour myself some pumpkin juice but a pale hand beat me too it. I looked into Edward's eyes as he carefully poured me some juice into my goblet and I couldn't help the slight blush that rose to my cheeks when he smiled at me and placed the goblet down in front of me.

The answer was difficult. I was sure of my feelings for Edward. I knew that I was still in love with him, painfully so, but I was still confused about Edward.

Jasper was right; I really needed to talk to Edward.

* * *

**Well, there you go.  
Thats the end of the chapter.  
So, what do you think?  
Was it good?  
What did you think of her spell?  
Please review.  
AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!**

**|  
\/**


	10. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights belong to their authors J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer_

**Hey Everyone!  
Here is the next chapter for you.  
Now I know you are all very exited, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Anyway, I just want to remind everyone of my poll on my profile. Please do my poll if you haven't.**

**So, here's the next chapter, I would love some reviews to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

"All right everyone, listen up!" Harry yelled over the noise of the very crowded Gryffindor common room. Everyone was exited; they wanted to know who would be on the team this year.

Whilst at dinner, Harry and I spread the word to everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table that we were going to announce who made our house Quidditch team.

And now, here we were, standing on two of the tables, trying to get everyone's attention. The only problem was that they kept to talking between each other, discussing who they think made the team. Now that they were talking between each other, they couldn't hear Harry, nor were they noticing that he was trying to get their attention.

I sighed and pulled out my wand. Pointing it at my neck, I non-verbally cast _Sonorous._ I took a deep breath. "QUIET!" I shouted with my magically magnified voice. The effect was instantaneous. Everyone clamped their hands over ears to try and block the loud bellow. I felt sorry for Harry and the Cullen's. Harry, because he was standing right next to me, so he got full brunt of the noise; he'd probably have his ears ringing for quite a while. I felt sorry for the Cullen's because of their enhanced hearing. I smirked at the annoyed glances I received from everyone in the common room. Non-verbally, I cast _Quietus _to counteract the spell.

"Well, now that we finally have everyone's attention," Harry began, throwing me an annoyed glare, "We will now announce who made the team." Harry told them.

Everyone watched on eagerly, waiting to hear the results.

"The Keeper this year will be..." I couldn't help but pause for dramatic effect. "Ron Weasley!" I announced. Many cheered and clapped while others patted Ron on the shoulder. I could see a few people consol the other boys that had tried out form the team, but didn't make it. "Now, after much discussion between Harry and me, we have decided that Miles Keller will be our substitute keeper, so if anything were to prevent Ron from playing, Miles will replace him." There was another round of applause for Miles who was obviously quite pleased for the attention.

"Alright!" Harry shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you. Right, onto the Chasers. As you all probably know, Bella will be Chaser again this year," Quite a few people cheered at that, which then caused me to blush. "So that means that there will be only two spaces open, but we have decided that someone will be a substitute Chaser. We've decided that Fiona Cattermol will be the substitute." I could tell that she was slightly disappointed, but still happy that she might get a chance to play. "Now, let's give a round of applause to the two Chasers of our house team, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey." Harry told them. Everyone seemed shocked. Not so much about Ginny, her being on the team was probably as obvious as me being on the team. No, they were shocked at Colin being made Chaser. After a second, everyone started cheering and clapping Colin on the back. "Ginny will also be a substitute Seeker, in case I can't play." Harry added.

"And finally, the Beaters." I continued. "After much thought, we have decided that Dean Thomas and Emily Tonks will hold those positions." I told them. Seamus, although upset that he didn't get to be a Chaser, still seemed happy for his best friend. Ginny cheered in happiness for her friend, although she did seem a little smug, as if she expected that Emily will be given the position.

"Professor McGonagall has given our team permission to have practise on Saturday afternoon, after lunch. So make sure you are at the Quidditch pitch at 1:00." Harry told the team.

"Okay that's it; you can go do your own thing now." I said, ending the little meeting. Harry and I jumped of the tables; however I had a much less graceful landing than Harry did. I landed on my bottom with a 'thump'.

"Ow." I moaned quietly, rubbing my sore rear end.

Harry pulled my up, thankfully ignoring the blush that was spreading over my cheeks.

I heard a loud booming laugh. "I have to admit Bella; I still can't see you playing Quidditch." Emmett told me.

"Didn't you watch me today at the tryouts? Ginny, Dean and I were the Chasers for those trying out for Keeper." I told him. I knew they were at the tryouts, I did see what happened today. Poor Derek Thorn was absolutely terrified when he heard that he was almost vampire chow.

Alice shook her head. "We only managed to get to the pitch just before you started trying out the Chasers. We had to go find Esme and Carlisle. It's actually quite hard to find someone in this gigantic castle, even with my seeing the future and Edward's mind reading."

I nodded my head in agreement. This place was like a maze.

We all then seem to split up doing different things. Ron challenged Harry to a game of Wizards Chess and Hermione decided to go do some homework. I agreed. Esme had set a four foot essay on Boomslang skin. It wasn't due in till Tuesday, but I wanted to get it over and done with.

Whilst Hermione and I were sat at the table I had stood on, I watched what everyone else was doing.

Ginny wasn't in the common room, so I guessed she was with Emily.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were watching fascinated as Ron and Harry played wizard's chess. I could hear Emmett cheer loudly whenever one of the pieces destroyed its opponent. I smiled at their cheerfulness.

I finished my essay at the same time Ron made his last move. "Checkmate!"

I could hear Harry groan; mostly annoyed that Ron would be gloating over this win for a while. I could tell he really wanted someone to put Ron in his place.

That gave me an idea.

"Hey Ron!" I called after packing up my things.

"Yeah?" He asked cheerfully. He was in a good mood I could see.

"Why don't you play Jasper?" I asked. Alice looked blank for a moment then grinned at me.

"Why I think that would be an excellent idea Bella." Alice agreed. I smiled at her.

Ron shrugged. "Sure," then he smirked. "That's if you're up to the challenge."

Jasper's eyes narrowed while Emmett hooted with laughter. "Fine, I'll play you. Maybe when you loose you'll learn to be less big-headed."

Ron laughed cockily. "I haven't lost a game of wizard's chess since I was nine, and that was after Fred had hexed me."

"We'll see." Jasper said calmly.

I sat and watched while Ron and Jasper played. It was probably the most fascinating game I had seen played since that huge game of _real_ wizard's chess we played in our first yeah when we were trying to get the _Philosophers Stone_. More than once did Jasper seemed to have the upper hand, and then Ron would come and take control again. The game was so interesting that many people had come round and watched, often cheering for whomever they wanted to win. I could tell that Jasper was slightly shocked when people started cheering for him, especially after what happened today. It seemed that most people were quick to get over it. I wasn't really that surprised. Many people throughout the school belief that Remus was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had; and he is a werewolf.

Finally, on waited breath, someone made the winning move.

"Checkmate." Jasper said smugly to a dumbfounded Ron. Half the people watching stared dumbstruck, while others clapped. Ron had never been beaten.

Harry clapped Jasper in the back. "Thank Merlin you're here." He told Jasper. "Ron may be my best friend, but I have been waiting years for Ron to be knocked of his pedestal."

Jasper smiled. "I have to admit that it was nice to finally have a real challenger at chess, especially with all the cheats in the family. I really enjoyed playing with you Ron; maybe we could play again sometime?" Jasper asked Ron.

Ron seemed to snap out of his daze then. "Sure." He answered eagerly.

"You know, I resent being called a cheat." Alice said grumpily, crossing her arms.

Jasper laughed, seemingly on a happy high from all of the feelings of acceptance around him. "Oh Alice love, you know I'm only joking."

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." She said coyly.

Jasper smirked. "Your wish, my command." He said before kissing her softly, sweetly.

That's when it happened. The walls, the ones I had built around my heart, came crashing down.

That memory was still fresh in my mind. My 'eighteenth' birthday when I had practically begged Edward to let me watch the 1960's version of _Romeo and Juliet_. I had made a comment about watching the Capulet's and the Montague's hack each other up, and Edward had answered, 'your wish, my command.' **(A/N: New Moon: page 16 at the bottom.) **It wasn't three days later when he left me alone in those damn woods.

The pain was unbearably worse as I watched Jasper kiss Alice. I tried; Merlin knew how hard I tried to get the walls around my heart back up. They just refused to be rebuilt. My hand clasped to my chest, trying to hold in the gaping hole in my chest, the one that I thought I had closed up when I returned to Hogwarts. Now I understood that the pain was just building up till the pressure became too much and the walls came crumbling down.

It wasn't five seconds later when Jasper's eyes flashed up to me alarmed. "Bella!" He said shocked.

When he said my name, all eyes turned to look at me.

I didn't mean to, but I looked into the pair of eyes that had caused me so much pain. Edward's eyes were wide as he looked at me. The pain doubled over, causing me to flinch.

I hadn't realised I was shaking till a warm hand was pressed onto my shoulder. I hadn't realised that tears were streaming down my face until the same warm hand brushed them away. I hadn't realised I was still staring at Edward till someone turned me around.

"Bella?" Harry's voice asked. I couldn't really tell by the face, my teary eyes made it almost impossible to see, but I recognised his green eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked almost in a whisper.

I didn't answer.

Instead, I turned and ran.

It was actually quite shocking that I had made it out of the Gryffindor common room without tripping, especially in the state I was in.

I was also surprised, yet pleased, that nobody had stopped me, but then again, it was unexpected for me to break down like that, they were probably too shocked to move.

If I wasn't too busy crying and running, I would have smashed my head into the wall. This was my second breakdown in one week. First, in the great hall on that very first day when I saw Esme, and now, crying over a comment Jasper said to Alice.

I was so pissed of with myself. It was understandable why I was crying that first day. I had just been reunited with the woman I considered my mother. But what was surprising was that even though it hurt to see Edward walk through the huge doors of the Great Hall, I didn't cry. Nor did I cry when telling Dumbledore and my friends what had happened in Forks.

Yet now, after a simple sentence, the dam breaks and those damned tears just won't stop.

I didn't know where I was running; I just let my feet carry me. I was so glad for my Quidditch training at that moment. Over the years, my stamina had increased, which now benefited me. I would have been panting and doubled over with a stitch by now if I hadn't had my training.

Once I had stopped running, I looked up to see that I was just outside the Room of Requirements. I began pacing back and forth.

_I need somewhere to hide and be alone! _I thought desperately.

The huge doors appeared immediately, much to my relief. I threw the doors openly and hurled my self inside.

I was panting by now, not from the running, but from trying to breathe around the sobs that desperately wanted to come out.

When I finally saw what the room had provided me, I gasped.

I'd expected to find the room to appear as a copy of the Gryffindor common room. I had always found it comforting. Many times in the past year I'd come here to be alone, maybe let a tear or two fall. I had sat, curled in on myself, on the sofa in front of the fire place. I found that when the common room was silent, it was one of the most calming places in the world to me.

No, unlike the Gryffindor common room I had expected to see, the Room of Requirement had turned itself into a passage way.

I followed it blindly. There were no light to tell me where I was going, so I had to use my hands to feel my way along the wall.

After taking five steps, I felt stupid and started patting my pockets for my wand. I cried out in frustration when I found that I didn't have it with me.

Harry was right, I did need to glue my wand too my head.

I carried on though, letting my hands guide me to wherever the room had provided me.

It wasn't a long walk, but I had to keep stopping so I wouldn't just break down right in this unknown passageway. The tears hadn't stopped, and I could still feel the surging pain in my chest, but I still carried on. There was no noise other than my stumbling steps. More than once I found myself almost falling over, but I had managed to catch myself with my hands each time. Luckily I hadn't hurt myself yet.

Finally I could see a slit of light, which I had assumed came from a gap from the bottom of a door.

I kept moving forward towards the light, feeling a weird sense of hope. Strangely, it reminded me of what muggles say when someone is dying. 'Don't go towards the light!' Ironic, wasn't it?

I hesitated when I had eventually reached the door. I didn't know why, but I was nervous, so nervous that my hand had started shaking even were than what it was before. But, I wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing. So, after sucking in a shaky breath, I silently opened the door.

The first thing I noticed after my eyes adjusted to the light was that he passageway had led me to an abandoned classroom.

The second thing I noticed was the full moon had now risen, illuminating the classroom rather eerily. The light I had noticed had come from the lit candles on the walls.

The final thing I noticed was that I was not alone, and whoever was with me was sobbing their heart out.

The sound itself could break anybody's heart if it wasn't already broken.

I could tell that whoever it was, it was male. At least I thought it was by how the sound of the sobbing was deep. It was a sound that I almost recognised. The only problem was that I couldn't recall why.

I also knew that this person had yet to realise that I was here.

Very carefully and quietly, I closed the door to the passageway, not wanting to startle whoever was sobbing.

They still hadn't noticed me.

I was beginning to think they wouldn't notice if the school was on fire.

I was still crying silently, but now I had grown used to the pain in my chest.

Now I was beginning to question.

Why in Merlin's name did the Room of Requirement bring me to this room? I had needed to hide and be alone, but I here I was, silently crying with some unknown male who was sobbing loudly. Who on earth was it?

Finally, between sobs, the male began muttering quietly. The persons voice was thick from the sobbing, and barely understandable and I only caught a few words he said like "why?" and "stupid", but then I heard something that shocked the living day lights out of me. "Oh Bella, why was I so stupid?"

I gasped, loudly, startling the person who I now recognised.

"Who's there?" He asked suspiciously.

"E-Edward?" I asked timidly. I couldn't believe it.

Edward gasped. "Bella?" He asked in disbelief. He was suddenly standing in front of me, the look of sheer agony on his face. If he could, I could tell that he would have tears flowing rapidly down his face. Kind of like the tears that were flowing endlessly down mine. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a broken whisper.

My throat constricted and I found it hard to keep myself from sobbing.

I wanted to ask him the same question, but I just felt tired and defeated, so I told him the truth. "I wanted to be alone." I told him in the same type of broken whisper as him. "When I ran, I headed straight for the Room of Requirement. I knew it would provide me with whatever I needed." I swallowed quietly. "I knew I wanted to hide and be alone, and I expected the room to turn into what it usually does for me when I ask for those requirements, but instead I find a passageway that leads me to this classroom." I paused for a moment, looking at Edward carefully and ignoring the now familiar pain in my heart. He seemed tense and had his hands were clenched into fists. From what it looked like, Edward was trying to stop himself from sobbing again. "Were you crying?" I asked him, wanting to know what he would say.

He laughed, it sounded fake. "You know I can't cry." He told me. I knew he was lying straight away.

I could feel my tears start flowing faster, but I was determined to hear the truth from him. "Were you crying?" I asked again, more firmly this time.

The already agonized face broke even more and he lowered his head. "Yes." He whispered.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, startling me slightly, and his eyes filled with determination. Just as suddenly, his hand lifted and he gently cupped my face, his thumb wiping some of the tears away, only to be replaced with more. My heart thudded loudly and painfully in my chest.

"Bella," He whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry." He continued only to start breathing heavily again, almost as if he was going to start sobbing tearlessly again. My heart was pounding faster and faster, and I opened my mouth to say that he didn't mean that, but he placed a finger to my lips. "No, let me finish, please!" He begged.

I could only nod, too shocked to say anything. He was getting so worked up over this. "Bella, please believe me. That day I-I," He paused to take a heavy breath. "That day I left you, when I told you I didn't want you, I lied. God, it was the worst lie I had ever said. I was just so afraid."

"Afraid?" I asked confused.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I was terrified. When Jasper almost attacked you, when I pushed you back and you ended up cutting your arm, it made me realise that by just being near me, I put your life at risk. And that terrified me. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt, or worse," Edward chocked back a sob, "because of being around me. It hurt so much just thinking about it.

"In my panic, I began thinking of ways too keep you safe; and the only thing that was clear in my mind was that you would be safest if I was away from you. Alice tried to fight me, saying that you were willing to risk your life to be around me, just because you loved me, that you wanted to spend eternity with me. That only made my reasons to leave seem more justifiable too me. I began thinking that because of your love for me, I was holding you back. You deserve so much Bella, and by being with me, you wouldn't get what you deserved."

Edward was beginning to speak faster. "I begged Carlisle, telling him that leaving would be best for everyone. He seemed reluctant, but I knew that if Carlisle agreed, then everyone else would too. He tried to get me to change my mind, but I wouldn't listen to him. He finally agreed, and then they left, leaving me to tell you the news of our departure.

"In the forest, when I told you I didn't want you to come." Edward paused again to take a shuddering breath. "I could see it in your eyes that you believed me. God, that hurt so much, to see that after only a few words, you believe that I didn't love you. And when I left, I fought the urge to turn around so hard. I could hear you attempt to follow me, but I still ran. I knew that if I even looked back, I would not be able leave. I thought that my leaving was the best thing for you.

"When I finally reached Alaska, I immediately ignored my family and ran to the room that I knew was mine, locking myself in it and refusing to speak to anyone. I could tell that when Alice had helped Esme redecorate it, she was trying to spite me, because there was a bed in the room. Never, in all my years as a vampire have I ever had a bed in my room. She was trying to make me have a constant reminder of what I left behind. And what's worse was that everyone in my family, Rosalie included, just kept on thinking about you."

Edward once again paused to reign in his emotions. I stood there watching him, the tears still running and his hand still gently pressed to my face. "Three days after I arrived, everyone just stopped thinking about you. Alice even removed the bed, but then a few days later, I began missing all of their thoughts about you. It was unbearable. Finally, on the seventh day after leaving you, Alice began thinking about all the times that your life had depended on me, like with Tyler's van, or that night in Port Angeles." Edward growled out. "She reminded me of how clumsy you are and started picturing you falling down stairs, tripping in roads and all sorts of accidents that are just waiting to find you. Yet the thought that finally got me to realise just how stupid I was, was that if those things ever happened, I wouldn't be there to save you. And that thought alone made me pack all my clothes and throw the suitcase in the trunk of my car. Everyone was already waiting and ready to leave so we could return back to Forks, to you."

Edward once again paused and brought his other hand to my free cheek, so now he was holding my face gently between his hands.

"When we got back to Forks we didn't hesitate, we drove straight to your house, but when we arrived, you weren't there." Edward whispered sadly, his breathing ragged again. "I knocked on Charlie's house and asked where you were, only to find out that he didn't even know who Isabella Swan was, that he didn't even have a daughter. We thought it was a practical joke, but then his thoughts really did tell me he was telling the truth. When we left, I started panicking, not even Jasper's power could calm me.

"Once we confirmed that the entire town hadn't even heard of you, we began looking for you. The first place we went too was Jacksonville to talk to Renee. We waited for night, but when we got there she just said the same thing as Charlie.

"Alice began searching the future for you, but whenever she looked for you specifically, it was like she was hit with some kind of wall to keep her from seeing your future."

"That must be because of the protection around Hogwarts. One of the wards is designed for stopping anyone from finding it. If Alice was trying to find me when I was at Hogwarts, the wards would have prevented her visions from seeing me." I whispered.

"Yes." Edward agreed. "We continued to search for you. We asked people if they had ever heard of you, we showed them your picture, Jasper even hacked into police files to see if they have any records of you, but there was nothing.

"Bella, I was so afraid that we would never find you, but everyone still looked for you. Then Rosalie suggested that maybe you weren't in America anymore so we started thinking where you could have gone. Then I remember something you said when you were mumbling in your sleep, something to do with London and the Leaky Cauldron. So I told everyone that we should go to London first. When Carlisle asked why, I said that you we mumbling about London in your sleep.

"We purchased the first flight available to Heathrow Airport and boarded the plane. Alice insisted that we buy a new car instead of renting one, so when we got the car, we immediately drove to London. We already owned a house in London so we went straight there.

"We split up and searched for about a week. We were beginning to think that it was a lost cause when Carlisle asked me if you had said anything else in your sleep. I told him that you were talking a lot of gibberish about a leaky cauldron. Of course when Carlisle heard that he just about had a heart attack.

"When Carlisle told us that it was a wizarding pub, we were all shocked and didn't believe that you knew about the wizarding world, but Carlisle led us to it only to find that it was closed, so we went back to our house and decided to try again the next day.

"When we got home, we found that Dumbledore was there waiting for us. He asked us if we would be willing to come to Hogwarts to help defend it. Carlisle told him that we were busy searching for someone and that we couldn't. Then Dumbledore had this knowing look in his eye and said that you would find the people you're looking for in the most unlikely of places. He didn't say any more, just handed Esme a huge pile of books and told her to get studying to become the next potions master. He then handed each of us a wand and told us that he would be coming to pick us up tomorrow. And then he left.

"I was the first to object, followed by my siblings, but Carlisle and Esme said that they thought it was a good idea, that we could use the resources at Hogwarts to find you, so we eventually agreed.

"I asked Carlisle if there was that you would be at Hogwarts, but he told me that during the year that we had searched for you, that would have been your last year at Hogwarts, considering that we had celebrated your eighteenth birthday, but then we get to Hogwarts and see that you really were here. We were so shocked to see you, and so happy." Edward said.

"You were really looking for me?" I asked doubtfully. The tears still hadn't stopped. If anything, they increased while listening to Edward's story.

"Yes Bella, please believe me. We really did search for you for a year. We just couldn't find anything. It was like you had disappeared of the face of the Earth. But I was determined to find you. I wouldn't give the search, and I was so happy that everyone was willing to search with me." Edward said. "I knew that if I never found you, then there really was no point in me living without you. When Rosalie was still being spiteful about you, she had commented that maybe you had died. Just thinking about you being dead, made me consider joining you. I can't live without you. I need you so much Bella, I love you." He finished desperately.

I let out a sob, and when that sob was finally released, all the others I was holding back joined in. Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. Just being there in his arms was starting to heal the painful hole in my chest. "I love you Bella, I really do." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I tried to get over you." I said through my sobs. "I tried so hard to forget you, but whenever I thought of you the pain in my chest would flare up, reminding me that you weren't here." I sobbed louder, causing Edward's arms to tighten around me. "When this term started, I had finally thought that I had gotten over you, but I was just in denial. And then I see you walk through the doors to the great hall and then everything just rushes back again. But I was better at hiding the pain away, so I pretended that I was okay.

"Then Jasper said the same thing you did when we were going to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ and the walls I built just crashed down. I ran and headed straight to the Room of Requirements which then led me here to you, and now I know why. I know that I didn't need to be alone, the Room knew what I really needed and it took me there. What I really needed was you. Merlin Edward, I need you so much." I told him through my cries. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me with all my strength. I knew that it would be easy for him to pull out of my grasp if he didn't want me to be hugging myself to him like that. But he didn't. In fact his grip on me tightened even more, almost to the point that it was painful.

"Oh God Bella, please, please forgive me." Edward begged desperately.

"I'll only forgive you if you promise to never ever leave me again." I told him quietly, even though I already knew that he was already forgiven.

"I promise." He vowed.

"I love you Edward." I whispered before moving my hands to his face and pulling his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips touched, the hole in my chest was now completely filled, as if a puzzle piece that had been missing had finally returned to where it truly belonged. I put all of my love into the kiss, showing Edward just how much he meant to me, and I could feel all of his love in return. There were no boundaries in this kiss; it was just two people trying to show the other just how much they meant to each other. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, and I knew that I had stopped breathing, as I often did when I had kissed Edward. I pulled back a little to suck in a breath, but then launched right back into kissing him again. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, I wouldn't have been able to tell, but kissing Edward felt like eternity.

Eventually, we pulled back and Edward rested his forehead against my own. We were both panting heavily from the kiss and the light that had been missing from Edward's eyes had finally returned. I wondered if I looked any different, but at the moment I didn't care, Edward was here, kissing me as if his life depended on it and I for once felt real happiness.

* * *

**So...who's pleased?  
I know loads of you have been waiting for this, and I hope it was okay.  
I have to admit, it was quite hard to write.  
Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think.  
Especially for this chapter.**

**|  
\/**


End file.
